After Camp Rock:A journey
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Takes place after Final Jam,when Mitchie goes to meet Shane for a canoe ride.They meet,and they get together.But now Mitchie must face the difficulties of High School once again,but this time,with a bit of hope-Smitchie-Naitlyn-Jierra.
1. Chapter 1 the explanation

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

Moonlight.

Thats all I saw as I sat waiting for shane.

Right after final jam,he came up to me asking me to take a canoe ride with doubt we were just going to go in circles but,I still loved it anyway.

So thats how I ended up sitting in the dock I really didn't mind I also needed time to think to myself.

The first thing I needed to think about was my performance tonight.I had finally done it! I had finally gotten over my fear of performing.I mean don't get me wrong,I'm still not as much.

Next would be Tess Tyler.I had gone through so much with her. First she intimidated me to lie to _her_ in the first she just throws it in my face infront of the whole for that little stunt,I owe her,and hate her.I hate her because she blew my secret in front of the entire camp.

But I am also greatfull because she also in a way,did me a the secret didn't get out,I would have to live in it for as long as I knew people from Camp for that I am greatfull I dont need to lie.

Also I would have to think about what I would do once I got to I'll leave that thought for later.

Lastely,would be Shane.I know I hurt him anything I knew nothing but that! But in my weak defence,I didn't lie _directly_ to _him._But either way,I still hurt if I could do anything do undo that,I would probably give with everything at final jam,I can only hope that he can forgive I slowly got to know him,I felt that I started forming a 'crush' on about him,I loved.

"Hey"A voice says from behind me.

I turn around and there stands Shane straight black hair blowing with the evening wind.

"Hi" I say back steps forward and gestures to the canoes.

"So,you still up for that canoe ride I promised?"he asked.

I nodded and started walking.

We got to the canoes and I helped him flip over the canoe,and push it in the water while jumping in it at the same time.

He handed me an ore and we started padeling towards the middle of the with out going in our legendary circles at least.

Soon enough we burst out laughing

"I don't-think-we-can ever go straight-with a-canoe-can we?" I asked through my laughter.

"It's not my fault-I asked Nate how to do it right,and I tried and-Wait! erg Jason!Nate!"he said angry but not to angry since he was still of us understood why we were caused to laugh this way,but went along still.

"What'd they do?"I asked

"They probably thought since the "old Shane" is back,they could mess with by trying to get us to stay in the lake _all_ summer!"he after he bacame serious,as did I.

"And Mitchie,I have you to thank for bringing the old Shane back."he said looking me in the eye.

I blushed of course

"Your the girl with the voice."he almost he could go on I cut him off.

"Look Shane,I'm really,really everything. I shouldn't of I'm sorry."I almost in my eyes.I looked down so he wouldn't see.

His finger was brought under my chin,and lifted mt head to look at him.

"Mitch,I forgive ,I just wanted to know _why._"

I was the hard part.

"Because-Because at home,I only have one both of us,were like the outcasts of 're invisible,but when it comes to getting picked on,we aparently suddenly ,when I came here,I just wanted it to be people to know what I can do,and not judge me as soon as they see me."I was deffinently crying now.

So Shane brought me in a tight hug,I rested my head on his chest.

Why wasn't he angry,yelling at me?

"Mitch,I believe you when you say you wanted to fit in,but you didn't have to would've found friends who liked you foe Caitlyn for a great girl would be blind to see 't let bad experiences with school bitches slow you down."He said all this as he pulled me away to look me in the eye.

I sniffled my only response.''Really?"

"Yes"And with that,he started to lean slowly,I could feel his warm breath on my lips.I started to get more nervous than I was when I first going to meet him I knew it,his lips brushed gently against mine,then he pulled away.A slight blush on his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Mitchie.I-I d-didn't mean to do that?"He was finding an excuse from kissing I found quite rediculous but also quite amusing.I put my lips to shut him up.

_Shane's P.O.V_

We were kissing.

I was in pure bliss.I didn't want it to ofcourse,it had to.

We pulled apart,both of us grinning.I loved her ,I love everything about beautiful brown eyes,her lush brown hair,those lips....

"So....."I said.

"So....."She said."What does this make us?"

"I dont know...whatever you want.I mean,we could go out,but if thats to wierd we could just be firends or-"she cut him off with another kiss because I guess I had started rambling.

"Boyfriend,girlfriend?"I asked slightly our of breath

"Boyfriend,girlfirnds."She confirmed.

I held her in a tight embrace and pulled her back so we were lying down in the canoe....Watching the moon...watching each other.

I lightly kissed her forhead before I started singing 'Gotta find you'

I could see her eye lids closing.I would just have to wake her up in the morning.

"Goodnight Mitch"I said

"'Night Shane" she replied half asleep.

So thats how we fell asleep in each others arms in a Canoe

_The next day:7:30am_

_Shane P.O.V_

Sun.

Thats what I just so happened to see through my eyelids.

And that only ment two things:

1)Time to wake up

2)Saying goodbye to Mitchie

I looked down at her,and she looked so peaceful.

I took a deepbreath and shook her lightly.

''hmmm..."was her only response

"Mitch,wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes,and smiled that beautiful smile.

"Mornin'"She said

"Morning"I said"Sorry Mitch,but we got to head back so we can get ready and say goodbye to everyone else."

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

I groaned as soon as I heard that.

Saying good bye to everyone ment saying bye to Shane,Caitlyn,Lola,Peggy,Ella,I would even miss Tess.

But it had to be done

We both sat up,stretched,and began padeling back to the shore.


	2. Chapter 2 saying goodbye

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

We padeled back to camp in it was a comfortable silence.

Once we got there,he got out first and helped me took off our life jackets and started walking back to our cabins.

"You want me to walk you to your cabin?"He asked.

"'s will probably be trowing questions at my way to you dont,then I have at least a ten minute head start."I the insedent with Tess,I had moved in with Caitlyn who said she didn't mind.

"Oh,okay then."He stoped walking,and he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you in a bit."he walked away.

As he walked,I stared after him.

How did I get so lucky?

I walked inside my cabin.I couldn't even breath one breath when Caitlyn threw herself at me.

"What happened?Where were you?Did you kiss?"She kept on rambling untill I covered her mouth with my ,that didn't last long.

"EW! you licked my hand"I yelled taking my hand off.

"Where were you?I came back like after midnight-"She cut off with what she said.

Why did you come home after midnight?"i Jam ended at was she?

"Um....answer me first."

" went for a canoe ride.I told me he liked me.I told him I liked fell asleep in the turn."I said everything as if it were no big deal

But Caitlyn thought otherwise.

She screamed.

"Ouch Cait!"

"Sorry!Oh my god!"

"Your turn."

"Okay well.....I met up with Nate after and we went to his cabin,and well,he told me he liked were kinda girlfriend/boyfriend now."

"But,didn't you just meet?"I asked

"Well, really.I met them four years Connect we were really good friends then...so were just took it up a notch now."

I hugged her and squeled.

"ok!ok! stop being all excited we still have to go help your mom in the kitchen for the last breakfast and clean up!."she said while laughing.

_In the kitchen_

"Hey mom!"

Hey you two girls go get the eggs from the fridge?"She asked coming up.

"Sure Connie...but first you have to tell me what your making."Caitlyn said while I just laughed and went to get eggs.

"I'm making a cheesee omlet with bacon."She replied

"YES!" Caitlyn said coming over to me.

We got the eggs and helped my mom with the food.

"You two can go still need to pack."Mom said

We both nodded and went out to the mess hall for breakfast.

We saw a table with Lola,Sander,Barron,Ella,Peggy,Shane,Nate,and Jason.

We walked up and sat was on my left,with Nate on her to my right there was Shane.

He put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

I looked to my left,and saw Caitlyn and Nate kissing.

"Morning"Said Shane

"Morning"I said back.

All breakfast we exchanged numbers,adresses,.

Soon me and Caitlyn had to go and so did everyone else.

We all got up and went out soon enough:

"Ohhh!!A bluejay!"Yelled Jason.

Shane laughed,while Nate just rolled his eyes.

Me and Caitlyn made it back to our cabin and started packing.

By 9:45,we were done.

We walked out side with everything and went to the Camp Rock pick-up/drop-off.

Everyone was there.I saw my mom,and went over to ofcourse followed.

"Hey mom."

"Hey ,did you tell her the great news?!"she said.

"Um..not Connie I was going to wait a few minutes."She said looking around

"What great news?"I asked.

"Well,you know how my parents travel?Well,they are moving to New thats really far is,untill your mom offered to let me move in with you guys!"Replied Caitlyn.

I stared at her in I squelled and hugged her.

My mom just laughed at us,and conitnued loading the truck.

We said goodbye to everyone untill two pairs of hands covered mine and Caitlyns eyes.

"Guess who?"Asked my coverer.

Caitlyn's coverer just chuckled.

"Shane and....Jason?"Asked Caitlyn.

They uncovered our eyes and in truth it was Shane and not Jason,but was behind us looking at some birds flying in the air.

I threw my arms around Shanes neck and kissed him.I really didn't want to leave did I want to leave the summer.

"Give me your phone.I'll program my number in."He gave me his phone and I gave him mine.

We returned kissed again.

When we pulled apart he whispered"I love you"

I looked up to him and smiled an ear to ear smile

"I love you too"

Soon enough it was time to go.

"Mitchie,Caitlyn?it's time to go!"My mom yelled from the van

"Bye isn't goodbye for will talk everynight and text so often you'll get sick of me"Said Shane.

"Shane,I could never get sick of you.I know this isn't for good though."I said and kissed him

I went over to Nate and Caitlyn who were hugging goodbye.I hugged Nate and while I hugged him he whispered:"Thank changing him."

I nodded with a smile and walked to Jason.

"Come here!"He yelled and picked me up and hugged me so tight I needed air.

"Ja-son!A-ir is impor-tant!"

"Oh!sorry"he said.

I said bye one more time to Shane and Caitlyn said once more to Nate nad we walked toward the van.

We got my mom started was a four hour drive back to New I started talking to Cait.

"That was the best summer ever!"We said at exactly the same burst out laughing.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket,and took it out to see I had a text.

_From:The Awesome one_

_Miss you 't forget me tonight._

_I love you._

_Love Shane._

_P. some point,can you make Jason a bird house?he's driving me crazy!_


	3. Chapter 3 Coming home moving in

The car ride back home seemed to go on forever.

I swear if Caitlyn wasn't here to keep me company,I just might've died of being so board.

As soon as my mom parked in the driveway,I pushed open the door and ran to my dad who was waiting outside.

"Dad!"I screamed as I ran in his arms

He hugged me so tight I needed air.

"Dad,this is Caitlyn,she will be living with us."I said as soon as he let me go.

My dad walked over to her,and gave her a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Caitlyn."

"Thank you .For everything."She said

"No porblem at call me steve,or even dad if you'd like!"he said.

We all walkde inside and I took in my surroundings.I was finally home!

Don't get me wrong I loved camp! But I really missed my house.

Caitlyn and I ran upstaires to my soon as we walked in...

"Wow Mitch,cool room."She said.

My room had purple walls,a white rug,and my bed had pink covers with white pillows.

When I looked at her,I saw she was wearing a smirk.I looked at where she was looking,and groaned.

"So...you have a that why?"she asked still reason behind the smirking,was my Connect three poster on my wall.

"Well,I liked their music before..and well,now I have a new reason."I said hesitently

She snorted

"Yea,and might that new reason be to make out with that poster when the real deal ain't here?something tells me I will see lip marks soon."She joked.I slapped her arm

"OW!"

_Your the voice I hear inside my head_

_the reason that i'm singin_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta-_

"Hey Shane"I said into the phone."I gotta find you" was my ring tone for Shane.

"Hey babe."He said."You home?"He asked

"Yup,me and Cait are in my room right now."

"And guess what Shaney?She has-"I knew what Caitlyn was about to say,so I covered her mouth.

"What was that abo-"He was interupted with me screaming"EW! YOU LIKED MY HAND!AGAIN!"

I could hear him chuckle."You sound abit...busy.."he sounded unsure

"oh,okay.I'll call you tonight."I said

We both said good-bye and hung up.

I looked at Caitlyn and she .When doesn't this girl smirk?


	4. Chapter 4 First day of school

A week has passed since we came back from camp.

And Caitlyn was finished moving into the guest bedroom by the second day,and we just finished decorating.

Her room color is a bright blue,with a white carpet,and a desk for all her computer things.

Tomorrow eas known as the first day of 's car got sent over by her parents so she would be driving us to school instead of my usual was a cherry colored let me tell you,it is way beynd expensive.

As Caitlyn and I were in the bathroom getting ready for bed,we both groaned.

We got into our seperate rooms,and got into asleep quickly.

In the morning,I got out of bed,and started my usual morning music.

"Who will I be" came on through my laptop speakers.

I started dancing around my room,and Caitlyn walked in my room,and started dancing as well.

Once the song finished,we laughed,got dressed,and went downstairs for breakfast.

Hot tunes was on so I asked my mom to turn in on.

As soon as it came on,a picture of Shane came was even more beautiful than I I know,but oh well.

_"Pop star Shane Grey was sent to summer camp known as Camp Rock to clean up his aparently it did him returned brand new!We asked him what happened at camp,and this was his reply:_

_"I met someone really special,and she helped me realize what I had become,and helped me find who I 's amazing,and I don't know what I'd do without her.I love you Mitch."_

_Pop star Shane Grey also said that they will start to have a new this something to look forward to?And who is this mystery girl that has obvliously stolen Shane's heart?_

I shut off the T. entire time I just stared.

When we were done with our breakfast,my phone started vibrating.I had a text.

_Have a great first to you soon._

_Love,_

_P.S.I hope u know I have never put hearts and kisses in a text._

I looked at the text,and smiled.

We grabed our bags and said bye to my mom and of the ride there,we talked about our summer,and our new year at school.

Once we got to school,Caitlyn parked,and we got stared at the car I'm pretty sure Caitlyn noticed that because she stayed by her car.

"Caitlyn! No one is going to hurt your car!"

"How do you know?"

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed her I pulled her away,she blew a kiss towards her car._Oh Boy._

A we walked to our lockers(hers was right next to mine,in other words :Caitlyn,me, that order.

When we got there I already saw Sierra.

"Sierra!"I yelled.

I pulled her in a very tight hug.

"Mitchie!"we pulled really hadn't changed.

"Si,I want you to meet my friend ,Siearra."

"Hi."

"Hi"

They both smiled at each other.

Thats a good is shy about meeting new well Caitlyn,no words describe her.

But soon they started talking,and I knew they'd be gret together.

We heard _really_ loud laughing,so we turned to see Ashley coming this way.

Ashley was the school 'bitch'.She had to 'clones' Sara,and could say Ashley was the schools Tess.

"Hey you finally make a new friend?or did you just pay her?oh wait,you can't 'cause your poor!"Said Ashley,while Sara and Samantha just laughed.

I looked and saw that Caitlyn getting .So I decided to end this quick.

"Just shut up Ashley,At least I actually have _real_ friends instead of people just following me around."I said.

He only response was to turn around and walk away.

"Anyway,where did you and Caitlyn meet?and what'd you do over the summer?we hardly talked!"Said Sierra.

"Well...."I hesitaited.

I thought of something and pulled both my friends into the bathroom.

"Okay Si,I'm about to tell you _everything_.But I want you to please,please,please stay calm."I asked her.

She nodded her head fast.

So,I told her every single detail.I didn't leave anything out.

When I finished her eyes looked like they could fall out any second

Then she Squaled.

"Oh my gosh! you and Shane Grey!!!"She yelled.

"Shhhh! Sierra!"

"Sorry"she whispered."But this is just-amazing!"

"I know,But Sierra,you cant tell_ anybody!_ No one can know"I told her.

She sighed but otherwise nodded her head

The bell rang,and we decided to talk more about it later.

Me and Caitlyn had homeroom together,but Sierra had another room.

This was going to be a looonnng day.


	5. Chapter 5 A shocking surprise!

_Mitchies ._

The rest of the day passed by very slowly,I had Cait in a lot of my classes,but we could never _talk._

But at lunch time thats all we .

But we also decided to leave lunch abit early so we could decorate our lockers.

When we got there I reached into my bag and took out the photos I wanted to put up.

One was of Shane,Nate,Jason,Caitlyn,Ella,Peggy,Tess,Lola,and me.

Another was just of Shane,Nate,and Jason.

There was also one that both me and Cait was one of the both of us after we preformed at final didn't know who took we decided probably someone from family/friends.

But my favorite was of Shane and was before we were leaving and Cait took was holding me from behind with his chin resting on my head.

I put them all up,and as did just stared in awe at the she asked:

"Caitlyn,are you dating Nate?"She asked as she eyes a picture of Caitlyn's of Nate giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed but ansrewed a simple yes..

We still had our lockers wide open when we heard a snort.

"So Snitchie,where did you get those photos with _the_ Connect three?Their obvliously photoshopped!"She snickered.

I just rolled my eyes and continued fixing up my locker while Ashley kept going on that I didn't really know C3 untill both Cait's and my phones went off.

"Hello?"We ansrewed at the same time.

Mitchies line:"Hey babe."said Shane

Caitlyn's line:"Hey Cait"Said Nate

"Okay did you guys just plan that?"I asked Shane.

Ashely was lokking at us through narrowed eyes,while Sierra soon realized who we were talking to and her eyes widened.

"Maybe...."Ansrewed Shane.

I rolled my eyes

"'Scuse us _Ashley_,we have insanely hot boyfriends to talk to"said Caitlyn while hissing out her name.

"Oh please,who would ever date losers like you?"She snickered.

"What the hell?"I heard Shane mutter from the other end of the line.

We just walked away to the bathroom,made sure no one was in there,and put our phones on speaker.

We continued to speak until lunch was over.

The rest of the day passed by in a total to soon the last bell rang.

We drove home and started our homework

_One week later_

Ashley still picked on us for the pictures we I was _really_ starting to miss Shane.I mean can you blame me?We talked everyday and night.

It was Friday afternnon(end of the day) and as Caitlyn,Sierra,and me were at our lockers,across from us we could hear Ashley sounded something like this.

"Yea,I totally had tickets _and_ backstage it did get cancelled so...."

"Wow Ash thats like so totally awesome! you could've like,totally meet them!"

She sighed dreamly and said"Yea...but they started a new tour,and they gave refounds out to everyone! once he sees me,he wont be able to help himself.I mean,who wouldn't?"

Me and Caitlyn were listening on the conversation probably the entire time we tried not to laugh,but with that last part of her bragging,Caitlyn nor I could help our laughed the loudest didn't even pay attention to the fact they were having a concert here and we didn't know.....

Ashely looked towards us and shot daggers.

"Do you think something is funny?or are you just jelous 'cause you know you wish you knew them."The last part was more of a statement then a question.

"Oh trust are _far_ from jelous of _you._"said I had to press my lips in a hard line to stop from smirking,laughing,.

"Oh a lie.I mean,a)who isn't jelous of me.b)I have tickets and backstage passes again! like you could ever manage or aford that!"she laughed.

Before Caitlyn,Sierra,and who knows even me could say something to give our secret away,I pulled them away towards the parking lot.

"Mitchie!You said you'd let me handle this blonde bimbo!"

"I know Cat,but serously! do you want to get in trouble on your first week for giving her a black eye or a broken nose?"I asked her

She didn't respon as we piled into her was sleeping over for the weekend.

Once we got home and were into my room,Sierra's eyes bulged,and her mouth opened abit with a gasp.

"What?!"Yelled Caitlyn and I.

"Guys.....when you were busy laughing at Ashley.....because of those damn stupid things she was saying......"She hesitaited.

"What?!"We yelled again.

"Well..she said they were giving out refounds to people who had tickets to their last tour 'cause it got canceled......"

What are you getting at...."I stopped talking as soon as I realized what she was getting at."no....they woud've said something..."I said.

Me and Caitlyn shared a long look until I grabbed out my phone before she could and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hey babe"He was on speaker phone so we could all talk and hear everything.

"!"Me and Caitlyn yelled at the same time.

"Wow wow down."Then more distant"Nate! get your music writing ass in here and calm your girlfriend down over the phone!"He yelled.

Seconds later you could here Nate say"What!"

Okay,not Mitch,say that slower"Shane said

"Why didn't you tell us they were giving refounds back for your tour!"I said

"Crap"Both boys muttered before Nate said"Dude just tell ''s no point now"

"What?"Caitlyn asked.

"Well,we _were_ going to surprise you by mailing you both tickets and backstage passes by first now you know about the concert."Both me and Cait were in just kept asking questions.

"Are you still sending them?" "Can we have one more pass and ticket?" "How did you know we would'nt find out?"

"Easy-yes-yes-and we all know you dont go into to fan we knew you wouldn't of known when we were comin'.Which,just out of curiousity,how exactly _did_ you find out?"

"Well,remember I told you about the schools Tess?From her bragging about it."I ansrewed like it was nothing.

"Oh"Said Nate with a pause."So,we're still sending the passes and you say you wanted one more?"

"Yea,for my best friends Sierra"I ansrewed"She's here"

"Um,hi"She said shly.

"Hey 's nice to finally talk to you.I can't wait to meet you in person."Replied Sierra blushed.

Well,we gotta 'll send the tickets now....so you should get them the night of the concert which is tomorrow at 8pm by the way."Said Nate.

We hung up and we finnally got to see out boyfriends.

"I cant believe this is real!"Squelled Sierra.

"What is going on up here?"My mom came in laughing.

"The guys got us tickets and passes to their concert tomorrow!"Then I paused"Can we go?!"She just laughed and said"Honey,you didn't the boys would just asume you could come?no,They asked me first."

I squealled and hugged her very tightly.

_The Next Day-1 hour before concert_

Sierra,Caitlyn,and I were up in my room getting were just about we were waiting for rhe tickets to come.

Sierra was wearing a blue blouse,and jeans.

Caitlyn was wear a black long tank-top under a shorter red tank-top,with black skinny jeans,and orange and green converse.

I wore a purple shirt that puffed out a bit,and the sleeves came to about the elbow,and had gold zippers on the sleeves,and zippers on the front like pockets,with skinny jeans and black boots.

We all left our hair natural which meant Cait and Si wore their hair curly while I had mine straight.

Then the doorbell rang and me and Cait faught our way downstairs while Si just laughed at us from upstairs.

Once there,there was a package on the floor.

I tore it open and there infront of me were three backstage passes and front row seats-wow wow wow wait what?!

"They got us front row seats?!"I said

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

But then Caitlyn groaned

"What?"I asked.

"1)We are going to be surrounded by thousandths of screaming girls pratcially throwing themselfs at our boyfriends.(2)I heard Ashley talking about being front row I guess we might see her"

Oh well.

My mom was the one to drive us when she got there,she called me back to ask me something

"Sweety,tell the boys I said hi and I miss them"She said

"Sure mom"

We made our way into the arena laughing at some of the girls choice of we got to our seats,we indeed see Asheley with Sara and she saw us her eyes widened,but she composed her self.

"What the hell are you doing here?no way could you aford these seets"She yelled over the yell of the crowd.

"Our _boyfriends_ got them for us."She said simply then turning to the stage to were it was sudenly dark.

"Are you guys ready?"Someone yelled from a mic

Screams filled the arena.

"Are you sure?"

More screams

"Then please,give it up for CONNECT THREE!"

I don't think it could of gotten louder in ofcourse the three of us were among the screaming we were really cheering for our boyfriends.

They came out from under the stage playing 'Burnin up'And as they preformed the song,we sang along.

_Walk in a room_

_all I can see is you_

_Staring me down_

_I know you feel it too_

At the bridge,Shane came towards the end of the stage were we was looking in the crowd until he found he saw me,his eyes lit up,and he had a hudge grin on his face.

When it was his time to sing he ran up the stage to Nate and Jason,and pointed towards our all smiled.

The concert went on,and we sang all the lyrics.

They played Play my music,BB Good,Just Friends,etc.

But near the end.....

Shane grabbed a mic,and spoke.

"How are you all doing tonight?"He asked and crowed screamed.

Well,I have a special song to sing to a special someone in the crowd right now."He said,and im sure no one saw it,but he glanced and smiled my way.

"Is he going-"Caitlyn was interupted by Sierra

"Sing the song he wrote for you?"

"Yup"was my only response 'cause I was watching the man of my dreams sit on a stool in front of the stage with his guitar he used to play to me the fist time.

"Awww"we heard Ashley ,we were so close that we could hear worst part,she was so close that whenever ,or Jason came over to us(me,Caitlyn,and Sierra)she thought they were looking at her.

The entire song,I locked eyes with never looked anywhere was just me and him.

_Your the missing piece_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you._

He sang the last part of the song,and I was in tears.I was probably the happiest girl on earth at this point.

"Thanks everyone!"Yelled Jason

"Goodnight!"Yelled Nate

But Shane was still looking at me,so Nate and Jason had to pull him away.

"Oh my gosh,Mitchie that was so sweet!"Sierra whispered to me.

I just smiled and nodded.

"I wonder who 'some one special' is."Said Ashley glared at her so she added"She's probably a bitch though."

We waited untill the arena was mostly empty to go backstage unlike some one*Caugh(Ashley)*

We walked down towards the me and Cait were soo excited.

Unluckily we were right behind Ashley,who as soon as she saw as,glared.

"Oh,so your backstage too?Who the hell is your boyfirends anyway?"she hissed

"You'll see"Caitlyn said with a smirk.

" dont get in my way :stay away from C3."She hissed.

Me and Cait shared a look together,then with Sierra,then tried _really_ not to laugh.

Then we heard really really loud screaming which only meant one thing:Connect three has entered the room.

We could see them come through the door,all changed and freshend up.

When they were more in the room,Shane started looking around.

"Its obvlious his looking for _you._Couldn't he hide it more though?"Caitlyn whispered in my ear.

As Shane Drew closer,Ashley started getting infront of if blocking us from their as if some how,deep down,she knew Shane was looking for me,and she wanted to hide me.

But her blocking didn't work to saw us,well,me,then went to Nate and Jase and told him something,and all the girls went to Nate and Shane walking towards us.

_Ashley's P.O.V._

I started grinning like mad when I saw Shane walking towards it instanlty was removed when he walked straight passed me,to someone behind me.I turned around a gasped

_Mitchies P.O.V_

Shane came right up to me,and took me in his arms in a hidge hug.

"Man,I missed you."He whispered and leaned down and kissed me.

There were many gasps,but many 'awwww'.

When we broke apart,I blushed like crazy.

"Mitchie!"Yelled Jason as he picked me up,and spun me around in circles while hugging me,

"Hey Jason!It's great to see you to!"I said

"Hey Mitchie"Said Nate as soon as Jason put me down,he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Im glad you came._He_ wouldn't shut up"Glaring at Shane he continued"5 more days till I see more more day.I get to see Mitchie today!."Now they were both glaring but laughed it off

"Thanks dude."Said Shane taking me back in his arms.

"Guys,this is my _best friend_ ,this is Shane,Nate,and Jason."I said.

They all greeted each other,untill someone cleared their throat.

"I'm like,a hudge fan,could you sighn my cd?"Asked a fake smile.

"Sure"Said Jason being the clueless Nate and Shane catched on with our mood around Ashley.

"So um,how do you know Snit-Mitchie?"She made the mistake of all most calling me 'Snitchie'.

"We met at Camp Rock over the summer,dated ever if you'll excuse us."Said Shane we didn't care about.

We all walked outside to the tour bus.

"So,was that the 'Tess' you all hate?"Asked we the girls nodded.

"Well,she seemed like a bitch."He replied.

And at that moment.I knew we'd be okay.

.


	6. Authors note

**Hey Guys! im really sorry for not posting it's been pretty darn hectic! with Drama being over,volleyball match coming soon,band concert next ,you get the idea.**

**I really want to apologize for 'Dead to the world'.Thats the im kinda having trouble can you PM me for some idea's?**

**And as for 'Camp rock:A journey' ill try to get to that as soon as I can.I'm most proud of that it has gottten the most a litle spoiler:Sierra gets to talk/meet Shane,Caitlyn may,or may not crack for the school's Tess.**

**And also 'The life ring' is put on abit of a really blocked,so,sorry too.**

**I'll try my best to update but no I do,they might be short,and a little rushed:(**

**But i'm also working on a one-shot about Shane&Mitchie being bored.(Their best friends,and Shane came to visit.)And feelings come out.**

**Again im thnxs to everyone who read my storys!**

**P.S.i do realize that in most of my storys words,. are getting cut sorry about that,but FanFiction in being retarded.**


	7. Chapter 6 The tour bus

_Mitchie's P.O.V._

We made our way out the back exit, and tried to get to the tour bus. Since it was the back entrance there wasn't any paparazzi.

When we got inside the tour bus, all of us girls gasped. It was hudge!

When you walked in on your right,there was a living room area with redish-brown walls,and a table with a round couch and T.V.

When you walked to the left,there was the kitchen. The walls were a light yellow.

Towards the back were the bedrooms and bathrooms. There were only three bedrooms,and two bathrooms.

"Cool. I know" Said Shane.

"This thing is flippen hudge!" Exclaimed Caitlyn. Nate laughed and raped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

At that moment,a man wearing a suit came in the bus. I asumed he was there manager.....

"Hello boys! Great,great show tonight!" He said.

"Thanks Dave"Said Nate.

"Ah,I see you have brought the girls to get comfortable." He said with a grin.

The boys all blushed.

"Yea,um...Dave! um,this is Mitchie,my girlfriend. Caitlyn,Nates girlfriend. And Sierra, a great friend of ours.

"Perfect!" Dave excalimed. "So,how are the sleeping arangmetns?"He asked.

"Sleeping arrangments?"Asked Caitlyn and Mitchie at the same time.

"Uh,yea,about that....."Nate trailed off.

"Opps! My bad boys! I'll just leave now...."He said while backing away.

"Yea,see,we talked to your parents-"Jason was caught off by Nate.

"Well,not really. We talked to Mitchie's mom,who called your parents Seirra."He said.

All three girls yelled and jumped,then Mitchie stopped.

"But,what about clothes,and school?"She asked.

"Well,your mom brought all of you girl's clothes....and as for school,your gonna sleep here,your gonna wake up early,then we drive you to we could drop you off at home....."Said Shane.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!"Squelled Mitchie.

So they all sat on the couch and caught up with each other,but also the guys got to know Sierra.

We ended up watching step brothers on Demand. It was quite funny,a bit disturbing,but funny.

When the movie finished Nate asked"So,what _are_ the sleeping arrangments?"

Everyone looked around at each other. Or more likely,Shane looked at Mitchie,Mitchie looked at Shane. Nate looked at Caitlyn,Caitlyn looked at Nate. And Jason looked at Sierra,but Sierra was to busy looking around.

"I guess it's settled! Me and Mitchie will share a room, Nate and Cait,then Jase and Sierra."Everyone nodded except Sierra who just realized what was going on.

Everyone said good night and went into the rooms.

I walked into _our_ room,while Shane had his hand on the back of my back.

We were already in our Pajama's,so we just climbed into bed. We were on our sides,and looked at each other,then I buries my head in his chest.

"Hmm,I missed you Shane."I said.

"Me too Mitch. Me too. I think I drove Nate and Jase crazy!" He repleid.

I looked up,and his face was just inches from mine. We slowly leaned in,and our lips met.

After a few seconds it became more heated. Shane rolled me on my back,and he was hovering on top of me. Out lips never parting.

When we needed to breath,Shane just went down to my neck to kiss. I bit back a groan as he made his way back up.

We kissed a few more minutes before we parted,and Shane moved so he wasn't hovering,but was laying next to me.

"Wow"He said

"You took the words right outta my mouth"

"I love you Mitchie.'He said

"I love you to Shane"I repleid

We said goodnight,and fell asleep in each others imbrace.

_Caitlyn's ._

Nate and I made out way towards the bed. We were already in our PJ's,so we just climbed in.

I rested my head on his chest,and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Caitlyn. I love you"He said while looking down at me waiting for my reaction.

I just stared wide eyed,jaw dropped. He loves me?

"I love you to Nate"I said while having a grin on my face,

He kissed me passionatly,and we said goodnight,and fell asleep.

_Sierra's P.O.V_

I can't believe I was sharing a room with Jason!

I mean,I really liked him. People may say he's an airhead,but I thought it was cute.

When we walked in,he turned to me

"So,um,I guess I'll sleep on the floor...."He trialed off looking around.

"No!"I yelled. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't want him to know I liked him.

"I mean,this is your bus! If your okay with it,I mean,we could share the bed....."I said

Oh,okay."He said. There was a look in his eye. What was that?

We crawled into the was a bit of a gap between us

"Goodnight"

"'Night"


	8. Chapter 7 Waking up can be fun

**Hey everyone! First off,I would like to thank the following:**

**Music4Live-JB**

**Happydancer94**

**laurenroxursox**

**LawaBookWorm**

**bookworm77101**

**My Original Name**

**Shivra**

ersy

Meme's Stargate

**For all reviewing! This is my favorite story to write! And don't worry very soon,there will be a Jierra!**

**And second,I know it's short all,but I really wanted to write what happens when they wake up!**

**I don't own Camp Rock. I wish I did,but,doesn't everyone who reads this!**

_Sierra's P.O.V_

I woke up and felt a pare of arms around my waist. I didn't think much about it since I was still half-asleep. So I closed my eyes trying to get back into slumber. But that didn't last long. I remembered something,and my eyes snapped open. I remember where I was. I was on Connect Three's tour bus. I remembered who I had to share a bed with.....OMG!

I whipped my head around,and that woke Jason up,who as soon as he saw me,jumped out of bed,and let out a small boyish yelp.

Both of our faces were red,and we were breathing hard.

"Um....I-I'm sorry...."He stuttered.

"Um,how 'bout we don't mention this....."I said

"Agreed"He said. But I swore I saw his face drop......

We turned around and went to get ready.

_Caitlyn's P.O.V_

I woke up to someone whispering"Cait?" over and over while nudging me.

But I only made a groaning noise and buried my face in the pillow.

Nate sighed,and he got a smirk on his lips. He smiked alot since he had been dating Caitlyn.

He leaned down,and pressed his lips to hers. She snapped her eyes open,grinned,and deepend the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out,they got out of bed,and got dressed and freshend up.

_Mitchie's P.O.V._

I woke up,and I felt arms around me. I instanstly knew they were Shane's. We had never slept in the same bed together. Ever. We never thought about it last night....now it dawned on me.

I looked up to see if Shane was awake or asleep,and I found him looking at me.

"Morning"He said and pecked me on the lips.

"Morning"I said and blushed.

"What?"He asked while smirking at my suden blush.

"Nothing..."I said.

He just shrugged it off and leaned in to kiss me,but I pushed him away. His only response was a pout and a whine

"Oh no popstar. Not untill I brush my teeth"I said and got up.

"Okay,one,it's rockstar. And two, fine."He said and humphed.

We got ready and we all got into the hall at the same time to go to the kitchen to talk about the day that has come....


	9. Jason's Birdhouse Author's Note!

WARNING! WARNING! JASON'SBIRDHOUSEOBSESION HAD SPREAD! I REPEAT! JASON'SBRODHOUSEOBSESION HAD SPREAD!

lol! jk! but its wierd 'cause my mom started asking me where she can get a birdhouse,and if I can make her one! I instantly thought of Jason!

lol!

P. to everyone for reviewing! This is my fave story to write,and I'll update soon!


	10. Chapter 8 Back to school

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

I walked into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast,and everyone else went and sat at the table.

It was 6:30am. School started at 8.

I made eggs with bacon and toast.

We sat down and started eating.

I noticed Sierra and Jason glancing at each other every once in a while,and when they caught one another looking,they quickly looked away and blushed.

That was interesting.

"So, what would you girl's like us to do? Drop you off at Mitchie's,or us drop you off at school?" Nate asked looking at us girls.

We looked at each other,nodded and I said:

"Drop us off at my house today."

The guys nodded and we continues eating.

"Anyway,did you guy's enjoy the concert?" Jason asked breaking the silence.

We had all come on the bus and catched up,we didn't even mention the conert.

"Oh yea!" All us girls shouted in remebrance,

"It was amazing!" I said,then leaned into Shane and whispered into his ear."Thanks you. So much" I saw him gulp,and I smirked.

"It was sooo much fun!" Caitlyn said

"It was incredible! It was my first concert! And it was the best!" Sierra exclaimed and started jumping in her seat.

Jason laughed and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Sierra blushed slightly and looked down.

We finished breakfast at 6:30 and us girls went to go take showers. There was two showers. First me and Caitlyn went to take showers,while picked out clothes and brushed her teeth and what not.

Then me and Cait got ready and Si went to take a shower.

By the time we finished,it was 7:05.

We walked out,and sat down on the couches and watched t.v with the guys while the bus drove to my house.

When we reached the destination,we all hugged the guys,and they reminded us that they have another concert that night,and we also had tickets and passes.

We left and got into Caitlyn car since mom was caitering and dad was working.

We went to our lockers and people went by as if nothing was different.

Well,actually that's a lie.

Everyone,mostly girls,were talking about Connect three's concert last night. And today.

We were almost done getting things out,when someone cleared their throats.

We turned to see Ashley looking pretty damn pissed.

"Okay,what the hell was that last night!" Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. " How do you know Connect three?"

Me and Caitlyn snorted.

"Not just know. We are dating two thirds. You do the math." Caitlyn said and turned to leave and me and Sierra followed.

When we turned the corner,and we were sure she couldn't hear,we broke out laughing.

Nothing else happened till lunch.

Caitlyn,Sierra,and I were sitting talking about last night when Ashley came up to us again.

"_Mitchie_," She said through gritted teeth," May I talk to you for a moment?"

"What ever" I said and we went to a corner. I know Caitlyn was watching to make sure Ashley didn't stab me or anything.

"Okay listen loser. You better not be at tonight's concert. Because,I won tickets to yesterday's show. For todays,I got connections. So I better not see you there"

I rolled my eyes

"If you haven't already noticed. I'm dating the lead singer. Thats kinda hard when I haven't seen him in weeks. And he made sure I was there. So,you might want to run that by him that you don't want me there" I said smirking.

"What ever loser. But Shane Grey _will _be _mine."_ She hissed and darted for the door.


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the father and a day out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Or the ice cream...**

**I wanted to make this really long and funny so I'm happy!**

**I'm working on a lot of stories right now.**

**I'm putting Dead to the world and The life ring on Hiatus.**

**I'm trying to update the other's as much as I can since it's break.**

**I'm writing a new story that I might post tomorrow called 'High school with popstars'. It's after camp and Mitchie goes back to school and Cait comes with,but C3 goes too...**

**I'll also write another one about two years after camp,Shane hadn't heard Mitchie sing,and he didn't hear her out why she lied. The she became a huge popstar and she has to go on tour with them.**

**Then I'll make one about Shane loosing his memory after Camp and Mitch and Cait go back to instruct. I might do that one tonight.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

I walked back to the table after my little 'talk' with Ashley to see Sierra and Caitlyn waiting there for me.

As I sit down,Caitlyn decides to speak first.

"So what did the bottle-blonde want?" She asked smirking.

"She told me we 'better not be at tonight's concert'." I said in a bored tone.

Sierra rolled her eyes like it was nothing,but Caitlyn...

"That bitch!" She screamed. Lukily over the chater in the cafiteria,no one could hear that well. It only came out muffled.

I shot Caitlyn a look.

She looked down ashamed. Serves her right.

"What else happened?" Sierra asked taking a bite out of an apple.

I told them everything that she and I said to each other,and when I finished,they both looked at me,then snorted.

"Wow. What you told her was right! If she doesn't want you there,good luck to her telling Shane that! That's like writing your own death wish!" Caitlyn said happily and taking the chocolate milk off of Sierra's tray.

"Hey!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Well you weren't going to drink it! We only have five minutes left. And we don't want it going to waste now do we?" Caitlyn said shrugging her shoulders innocently.

Caitlyn was right.

We did have five minutes. And she chugged the milk down in a good thrity seconds.

Nice.

We got up,and threw away our left over food while walking out the door.

All the while feeling a pair of eyes on our backs.

The school day passed by slow and uneventfull. But if you call Ashley sending you death glares and looks saying 'remember what I told you',eventfull,so be it.

But by the last bell of the day,we met up at my locker,and walked home.

It was a breezy day. The wind was blowing in our hair,and we could hear the wistle of it aswell.

The tree's swayed with the wind,and leafs fell to the ground as Autum came near.

Ten minutes later of us talking excitedly about tonight,we were finally home and we ran upstares to get dressed after a short greeting to my mother.

We all wore skinny jeans,and the same tops but in different colors. The tops were just rocker tops. Simple.

I wore green. Shane favorite color,and purple converse.

Caitlyn wore blue. Nate favorite color,with paint splattered converse.

And Sierra wore purple,with black converse.

We were fixing our hair when Caitlyn frooze.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"Uh,did the guys happen to mention _how_ we're getting picked up and going to the stadium?" She said slowly.

Mitchie and Sierra shared a look,and Mitchie pulled out her phone and dialed Shane's number.

She waited about five rings and hung up.

"He's not answering." I said throwing my phone on the bed.

Caitlyn took her phone out and dialed Nate's. She then hung up and threw it next to mine.

"Nate's not either." She said.

We all looked at each other before screaming.

"JASON!"

Caitlyn grabbed her phone first and dialed his number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Jason! Finally some one picked up! How are you guys getting us there?" I asked fast.

"Um...sorry guys we're at a dress rehearsal..."He trailed off.

"Jason,how are we getting there?" Caitlyn said as calmly as she could muster. But Sierra and I both know it was a matter of time before she blew.

There was stuttering on the other end.

I sighed.

"Jason,is Shane there?" I asked.

"Shane? Ye-ow!" He said but then exclaimed. We all shared worried looks.

"Um,no. No Shane's not here." Jason said.

"Ja-" I started but was interupted.

"Hey I got to go!" He said and the line hung up.

We all looked at each other confused but also shrugged because,well,it _was_ Jason.

We shook our heads and put on our shoes.

We headed downstares and watched some T.V.

Mom was caitering a baby shower today and wouldn't be home till an hour before the concert ended.

The concert started in three hours. But the guys told us to be read by five. And it was four ten.

Fourty-five minutes later there was the sound of a car pulling up infront of the house.

We looked at each other,and got up from the couch super slow.

Then we heard a knock,and I was the first to reach the door.

"Shane!" I screamed and jumped in his arms.

At the door,stood all of Connect three with smiles.

Caitlyn jumped at Nate and tackled him on the grass.

Sierra and Jason just stood akwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once we calmed down and they came inside.

I know we saw them yesterday and this morning and all,but still. We missed them.

"We,my ladies,our your ride the the concert." Shane said in a fake English accent.

I giggled and huged him.

"Speaking of which,we should probably get going." Nate stated.

We all nodded and went outside to the limo. Typical.

We got in and Caitlyn sat on Nate's lap,and I snuggled into Shane.

Sierra and Jason sat pretty far from each other...

"Guys,if you don't want anyone to notice you,you _really_ shouldn't be getting and bringing us in a limo." I stated the obvious and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Right..." The guys said as they just realized that,but just shrugged.

Half an hour later,we pulled up to the stadium and parked the back way 'cause fans were already waiting outside.

We went into their dressing room and sat on the couches.

It was five thirty,and the concert started in an hour and thrity minutes.

We chatted about life and school,but we didn't mention the run in's with Ashley.

The guys did a quick sound check again,and before we knew it,it was show time!

We still sat front row center. We looked behind us and saw Ashley five rows back. Glaring at us,but shaking her had at me like I've been naughty.

Well,she did say she had connections...maybe not _the _best.

The show went just as good as last nights,and Shane kept looking our way.

After we made our way backstage,not waiting like yesterday,and a few minutes later Ashley came.

She was about to make a snide remark but screams interupter her.

Caitlyn smirked at her,and we turned around to face the guys, Who had changed clothes,and weren't sweating so badly anymore.

They attended to their fans first,while Caitlyn,Sierra,and I stayed at the back. But what kinda scared us was that Ashley wasn't to far away from us...

After a good ten minutes,the guys made their way towards us,but ignored Ashley who looked their way. Even Jason didn't look at her.

Shane rapped me in a tight embrace and Jason made a group hug with Caitlyn,Nate and Sierra who was giggling.

Shane bent down and connected his lips to mine softly and pulled away.

Then we heard the sound of someone clicking their tongue.

We turned to see Ashely slowly making her way towards us,her head down,but shaking it.

"Mitchie,Mitchie,Mitchie. What did I tell you?" She asked innocently.

Caitlyn and Sierra glarred at her while I looked away.

"What'd she say?" Shane asked half softly half demanding.

"She said that I better not come to the concert tonight,and that...she'll make you her's." I muttered quitely so only Shane good hear.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"For the love of god" He groaned.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Nate asked rolling his eyes as well. All of them pretending Ashley wasn't there.

Shane shook his head no. Then he turned his head to Ashley.

"Look,I don't know what the hell your problem is,but leave my girlfriend and her friends alone. Or you will not hear the last of me." Shane said in a low voice.

Ashley huffed and stormed away.

I turned to Shane and kissed him.

"Thank-you" I said in between kisses.

"No problem." He said kissing me back.

Trust me when I say it probably would've turned into a full blown make-out session if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

We seperated to see Caitlyn with her hands on her hips,Nate having a raised eyebrow,Sierra with her arms folded,and Jason looking around clueless. All wore smirks.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably while looking around.

"So," I started. "Whats are you guys going to do after this?" I asked the guys.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We have the rest of today and tomorrow off." Nate said putting his arm around Cait's waiste.

I nodded and my head,and I'm pretty sure a lightbulb went off.

"Well,why don't you guys come hang out with us for the rest of the night,and we can hang out tomorrow too" I suggested.

They looked at each other nodding and smilling.

"That's a great idea!" Nate said.

"Perfect." Shane responded.

"Can you make me a bird house?" Jason exclaimed.

Everyone but me shook their head and rolled their eyes,but I had an idea to make this boy's dreams come true.

"Hey Jason. Why don't you and I talk to my dad either today or tomorrow and he can make you one. He _does_ own a hardware store..." I trailed off smiling.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" Jason yelled rushing towards me and hugging me while spinning me around.

He set me down and had a huge grin on his face. I looked at Nate and Shane and they had a face of reliefe.

'Thank you' they mouthed to me.

I nodded my head and smirked.

We all made our way towards their limo and got in.

The ride was silent except the silent whispers to the couples. And Jason who had fallen asleep, but also kept jumping in his sleep and kept singing under his breath: _I'm getting a bird house. I'm getting a birdhouse._

"Hey Mitch,is you mom home?" Shane asked me.

I looked at the clock in the back of the limo,and nodded.

"Yea,she came home about an hour ago." I responded.

They boys nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Ten minutes later,the limo stopped infront of my house.

We all got out and Caitlyn just walked right in.

The boys looked at me confused and I just shrugged.

"Mom" I called out once we were in.

"In the kitchen" We heard her respond.

We walked in to see her making tea.

Caitlyn and me went and sat at the table while the guys went to greet my mother.

"Hi boys!" She said happily. "It's good to see you again." She said.

"Hi Mrs. Torres." They said with smiles.

"Call me Connie" She corrected and they nodded.

They sat down by us.

"Mom,when's dad coming home?" I asked and I felt Shane tense at the sound of my dad coming home and I smirked.

"He should be home soon." She responded.

Shane gulped and I chuckled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me quitely.

I nodded and got up.

"We'll be right back" I said and everyone nodded.

We went into the hall and he faced me with a nervous expression. I already knew why he was nervous.

"Shane you have nothing to worry about" I tried to reasure him. It wasn't working.

"What if he doesn't like me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"What? You can preform infront of houndreds and what,your scared to meet my dad?" I asked.

"Corretion. Thousands." He said but I threw him a look that said Take-this-seriously.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He said and I nodded.

"Just don't worry okay? It's going to be fine. My mom likes you,and I know she'll try to help us. Once he see's us,he'll trust you. Trust me." I said and leaned up for a kiss which he gladly returned till we got inturupted by the sound of a car pulling in and dorrs being shut.

Shane's face automatically turned white. So I slapped him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

I just shrugged. And he looked at me like I was some weird person.

The door opened and dad walked passed the hall without seeing Shane or I. He was very unobservant.

"Hey honey" We heard him say. "Hey Caitlyn. Hi..." He trialed off.

"I'm Nate and this is Jason." Nate informed him.

"Okay...Where's Mitchie?" He asked and at that moment Shane and I walked in.

"Hi daddy" I greeted him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello..." He trailed off once again when he saw Shane.

"Dad,this is Shane. My boyfriend." I said slowly and hesitantly.

"Hm..." Dad says looking Shane up and down. I internally groan.

"I'm Steve Torres. Mitchie's father." Dad says suddenly and shakes Shane's hand. I sigh in reliefe and so does everyone else. Well,excpet Jason who is examining the muffin mom had made.

"Hello" Shane says politely.

Then dad looks at Shane closely,then at Nate and Jason. At this point we're all sitting at the table.

"You seem familiar..." Dad says slowly.

"Well, Steve you know that band Connect three?" Caitlyn asks and dad nodds."That's them. You also might've seen them from Mit-" I kicked her leg from under the table before she could continue.

"Ouch" She muttered and bent down to rub her shin. Bulls eyes.

"You okay Cait?" Nate asked rubbing her back.

"Just peachy" She said sending a glare my way and I smiled innocently back.

"Oh that makes sense" Dad said nodding. "So,your dating my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Shane said nodding.

"Come here son let's have a man-to-man talk." Dad says getting up and gesturing to the hall Shane and I were just in.

Shane gulps _again_ and follows but not without sending me a questioning glance from over his shoulder which I just answered with a shrug.

When they dissapeared we all looked at each other. Then Nate snorted and we looked at him questionly.

"It's just that I don't understand one damn thing about how he's scared to meet his girlfriend's dad" He says shaking his head.

Caitlyn smirks and turns to him.

"So if I called my dad right now to introduce you, or tell him to come here,you wouldn't be scared?" She asked pointedly and standing up to prove her point.

We saw Nate pale for a moment,and he shrank in his chair.

"That's what I thought" Caitlyn said sitting back down.

We all laughed at Nate's reaction and Caitlyn looked proud. She then looked at me and nodded her head towards the direction of the way Shane and my father went. I looked at her questionly,but she nodded her head in that direction again. Then I understood. Spy.

I nodded my head back to her and we excused ourselfs to go to the bathroom. As we walked out,we heard Jason mutter.

"Why is it that girls _always_ go to the bathroom together." He said but then we heard a slaping sound and an 'ow!' we guessed Nate slapped him on the back of the head.

We hid behind the wall and listened as best we could.

"Are you sure?" We heard my dad asked.

"Yes sir." Shane said.

Caitlyn looked at me with a confused look and I only shrugged letting her know I was just as clueless as her.

"You take care of my daughter" My father said and we took that as good news,and the hint to get back to the kitchen. We ran and quickly sat down and two seconds later Shane and my father came in. Shane gave me and Caitlyn looks,and we knew he knew we were listening. But did Dad?

Shane motioned with his finger for me to follow him,and so I did and he took me out front and we sat on the first porch step.

"So what did my dad say?" I asked as if I knew nothing.

Shane gave me a blaming look.

"Mitch,I know you and Caitlyn were listening." He said and cracked a smile.

"Well not the whole thing! We just heard the last bit." I said to defend myself.

He nodded while laughing.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. I know Caitlyn made you" He said with a knowing smile.

"Hey!" We heard Caitlyn from behind the door. I chuckled realizing and should of realized she would be listening. She opened the door a bit and popped her head out.

"Good-bye Caitlyn" Shane said.

"You guy's suck" She said,

"Don't worry. We still love you" I said.

"Well..." Shane said and I slapped his arm.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Thanks Mitch. It's good to know _somebody_ loves me" She said dramatically.

"Hey! I love you!" We heard Nate say from inside the kitchen.

Shane and I chuckeld and Cait rolled her eyes.

"Right..." She said and closed the door to give Nate a hand full.

Shane and I laughed at our friends sillyness.

"So..." Shane said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well,first he asked if I was serious and I of course told him I was." He said. I nodded encouriging him on.

"Then he asked how I was going to do it while I'm on tour. I told him we talked about it and we'll make it through it and maybe if they let you...you could come" He said.

I stared at him, wide-eyed,and screamed and jumped on him and hugged him with all I could.

"Damn it Nate! You made me miss the most imortant part!" We heard Caitlyn yell from inside and chuckled.

"Thank so much!" I said in his ear.

"You deserve it" He said in my ear aswell.

"So what else?" I asked.

"Nothing. You came after that." He said.

"Oh,so that's why dad asked if your sure..." I said trailing off.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We got up and opened the door,but Caitlyn fell on us and we all fell.

"Caitlyn!" I said in disbeliefe.

"What? I wanted to know?" She said.

"Nate! Get your girlfriend the hell off of me!" He tried to yell seriously but still laughed along with me and Cait.

Everyone else came outside and started laughing at us.

Caitlyn looked at her boyfriend and cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Nate said and ran forward and helped her up so Shane and me could get up as well.

We all walked back inside and us teens walked into my room. When we were infront of my door,Caitlyn chuckled and smirked and looked at me. I was confused but realised what she was smirking about and I groaned.

"What?" They boys asked.

"Oh,you'll see" Caitlyn said and barged into my room.

We walked in and thank god the C3 poster was behind us so they wouldn't see it straight away.

"Cool room Mitch." Nate said and looked at my guitar and keyboared.

Shane nodded and wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I think you guys are missing something..." Caitlyn trialed off with a smirk and I shot her a death glare.

"What?" They asked again.

Surprisingly Jason caufht on first.

"Mitchie,why do you have a picture of us behind your door?" He asked. _And_ he was specific.

We all turned to see the poster and Caitlyn burst out laughing.

Nate looked at it sideways before turning back to Caitlyn to try to get her to calm down.

Jason continued to look around.

But Shane whispered in my ear,

"Are you cheating on me for poster me?" He asked jokingly and I blushed.

"Hey Mitch,do you think I can go ask your dad about the birdhouse?" Jason asked all of a sudden.

We looked at him weird.

"Um,how about at dinner Jase?" I asked and he nodded and looked at my guitar. I had two. One accustic and one electic.

"May I?" He asked pointing to the accustic.

"Of course" I said nodding.

He took and started strumming.

Nate pointed towards the electric and I nodded again.

They started playing together and we all smiled and bupped our heads along.

After hanging out for a bit,mom called us down for dinner and we made out way downstairs.

We sat down.

Mom,dad,Jason,Shane,Me,Caitlyn,Nate,then mom.

"This is amazing Mrs-I mean Connie" Nate said to my mom. And Shane and Jason nodded 'cause their mouths were full.

She had made shrimp alfreado. It was amazing.

"Why thank you Nate" She said smiling.

Then Jason remembered something.

"Steve,do you think you could make me a birdhouse?" Jason asked turning towards my father who looked taken aback and confused while me,Caitlyn,and Nate and Shane all laughed and mom smiled.

"Um..." My dad was speechless and was looking at all of us for help.

"He likes birdhouses" All the teens said together.

"And birds!" Jason added.

"Um,sure Jason. Why not" He said unsurely.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and jumped up and down till Shane put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Why don't we head to the garage after dinner?" Dad suggested now that he was less freaked out.

"Sure!" He replied excitedly.

We all shook our heads but continued eating none the less.

After,like promissed,dad took Jason to the garage,and the rest of us teens went back to my room,but not before mom stoped us halfway up the stairs.

"Boys,where are you staying tonight?" She asked coming to the end of the stairs.

"Um,we're probably going to go to a hotel or something..." Nate said.

"Nonesense! You can stay here" She said and Cait and me looked at her confused.

"Mom thats great but where are they going to stay?" I asked.

"Well,Caitlyn can stay in your room,and they can stay in the guest room or Caitlyn can stay in there and they can take the couches. Their choice.

"I call couch!" Shane called out and we looked at him confused. Before,he would of called the bed first. Not the couch...

"What? I don't want to sleep with Jason" He said and shuddered.

"We'll sleep on the couches." Nate said and my mom nodded and went to go get the blankets and pillows.

We went upstares and we decided to watch a movie. Caitlyn,being as devious as she is,pulled me towards the DVD stack while the guys got comfy on my bed. I had a big bed. We could fit...

When I got to the stack,she pulled out 'the notebook' and smirked. I nodded and she put it into my DVD player.

We all got on the bed,and we figured out we all didn't fit. So Shane and Nate stayed on the bed,and Caitlyn sat on Nate lap,and I sat on Shane's.

While the comercials came on Shane asked.

"So what exactly are we watching?"

Me and Caitlyn looked at each other knowingly.

"You'll see" We said in sync.

When the movies started both the guys groaned.

"Deal with it" Me and Caitlyn said again in sync. I think we were starting to freak the guys out...

Half way through the movie,Jason came back in the room,and layed down next to me and Shane.

"What are we watching?" He asked with a smile.

"The notebook" Caitlyn answered.

"Sweet" He answered excitedly and Nate and Shane looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"What?" He asked.

"Your excited" Shane more like stated.

"Yea I love this movie" Jason answered.

Nate and Shane looked at each other.

Me and Cait stuck our tongues out at them.

"Three against two" I murmered to Shane.

"Payback" Was all he muttered with a dangerous look in his eye,but I know he was joking.

When the movies was almost over,Shane started to kiss from my temple and down. I squirmed under him.

"Shane" I whined quitely.

"Hm" Was his only response as he made his way to my neck.

I got it. It was payback.

He. Is. Mean.

He kissed down to my shoulder blade and back up again. It on like that for about three rounds till I had enough.

"I'll be right back" I said and got up and went outside my room door.

I knew Shane would follow me,and I was right.

My parents had went to bed when Jason had come in,so it was only us teens up.

The hall way was dark except this little light plugged into the plug in the wall.

He pushed me against the wall and put his arms on either side of my head so I couldn't move,and smashed his lips onto mine.

I knew my cheeks were flushed but at that moment I didn't care.

I kissed him back with as much power as him. He took that as a good sign and licked my bottom lip for entrance. I granted him entrance and out tongues faught for dominance and of course he won.

We had never hotten this heated before and we both knew it. But we were in the moment and I don't think much could stop it.

Well,unless my parents walked in on us...

I moaned into his mouth as his tongues explored mine. I loved this feeling.

I pulled apart for air,but that didn't stop him,he started trailing kissed down my neck and sucked.

"Shane" I said. "Don't you dare make a mark." But I don't think he was listening.

He continued to suck till I braught his head back and put my lips to his.

After a few more minutes of making out,we straightend ourselfs out and walked back in.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn asked with a knowing look.

"Got some water"

"Went to the bathroom"

Everyone looked at us and we knew we messed up.

"Um,I got some water while he went to the bathroom." I said.

"We didn't hear a tolite flush." Nate pushed on.

"He was checking his hair" I saved and Shane elbowed me.

I don't know if they bought it or now,but they turned back to the movie,and we went to where we origanily were.

By the end of the movies,Caitlyn and I were in tears and Shane and Nate looked bored out of their minds.

Thats when we heard a soft sob coming from Jason?

We turned and he was indeed crying.

We just turned around like nothing happend.

Not to long later the guys went downstairs to the couches to sleep. But instead of Caitlyn sleeping in her room,she stayed in my room and we shared a bed.

We both stayed up a bit just staring at the ceiling.

"We must be one of the luckiest girls in the world." I said still looking at the ceiling and I felt Caitlyn nod.

"No kidding" She said.

That was last said and we both fell asleep around 1am.

I woke up in the middle of the night,and couldn't fall back asleep. I turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table which read _3:00am._

I sighed and got up slowly so not to wake Caitlyn. Bu then again,I learned this girl could sleep through almost anything.

I walked downstairs quitely so I didn't wake anyone and went into the kitchen.

I got out a cup and some milk and pured it into the cup.

I was almost done when a pair of arms rapped themselfs around my waist.

I got scared and jumped alittle,but thankfully there was little milk left so it didn't spill.

"What are you doing up?" He asked in my ear.

"Couldn't sleep" I responded.

He nodded and started kissing my neck from behind.

I moaned and leaned my head against his chest.

He took the cup from my hands,put it in the sink and led me to the couch he was sleeping on.

My back was against his chest,and I could feel his deep breathing.

Soon we both fell asleep in each others arms once again.

To soon enough though,I was woken by some one shaking me.

"Wakey wakey" Jason said shaking me awake.

"Jason? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought since I'm the first one up,I'd wake you and Caitlyn so you could go back upstares before your parents come down." He said.

I sat up and looked around and indeed,on the next couch was Cait and Nate sleeping.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty" He said. " And I think your dad just got in the shower upstairs."

"Thank you Jason" I said and hugged him.

I took a pilow and threw it at Caitlyn's head.

To bad it didn't wake her but Nate who jumped up.

"What the hell?" He whisper-yelled.

"Me and Caitlyn got to get upstaires before my parents get down." I said and he nodded.

He tried shaking her but it didn't work so he kissed her and she woke up. Go fugure.

"Caitltyn I know you love him and all,but this is sooo not the time for a make-out session" I said and they broke apart blushing.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her upstaires.

"Thanks Jason." I said to him.

We jumped in bed right when the shower turned off.

"Who knew it's be Jason waking us up." Caitlyn said.

"I know" I said and we both fell back asleep only to be woken half and hour later by my mom.

"Mom" I whined and rolled the other way.

"Come one sweet heart otherwise you wont get an early start on your day with the guys." That got both Cait and me to shot right out of bed and into the bathroom.

We both didn't want the guys seeing us right when we woke up.

She went to shower first while I washed my face and teeth. Then we switched.

When we finished we walked downstairs we saw the guys already there eating.

"Morning" We said when we got in the kitchen.

"Morning" They replied.

We sat down and started eating.

"So what are you kids doing today?" Mom asked.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Good morning!" We heard a voice say behind us and we turned to see Sierra walking in.

"Morning" We said again.

She sat down in an empty seat and grabbed a pancake.

"Well,we can go to the park and get ice cream then come back here and do something?" I suggested.

They all nodded and when we finished eating we went upstairs and got ready.

Fifteen minutes later,we were ready to go and we walked to the park since it was a block away.

When we got there,Jason ran ahead to go find some birds and Sierra folowed, and Nate and Caitlyn went to go sit on a bench.

Shane and I walked around abit,and thank god the park was empty.

We finally sat down on some swings and just sat in silence.

"It's so good to just have some peace and relaxation" Shane said breaking the silence.

I looked towards him and smiled.

Then everyone else came by and said they wanted ice cream so we started walking towards the ice cream stand that was still in the park.

I got cookie-dough

Shane got Chocolate marshmellow

Jason got Rockey Road

Nate got Cotton Candy

Caitlyn got Mochi Ice cream. I didn't even know they had that...

And Sierra got cookie's and cream.

We didn't start eating our ice cream till we got to the house.

We went out back by the pool and just hung out while eating.

Me and Shane sat on a beach chair with me on his lap,and Nate sat on a chair with Caitlyn,and Jason had his feet in the water next to Si.

A few minutes later mom comes out saying when dad gets hom that he's doing a BBQ.

Shane got up for a moment to walk around with his ice cream and so did Caitlyn? But that's what I saw what she was up to and I had to cover my mouth from laughing.

She stood a few feet away from the pool,and when Shane walked by her,she swong her hip and bumped it against Shane's and he fell in the water.

At that point,I couldn't contain my laughter. I don't think anyone could.

My mom came back out to see what was up and shook her head when she saw what happened.

Shane's head popped out of the water and he glarred. His hair started getting a bit curly at the ends too.

Caitlyn and I were laughing the hardest. I had gotten up and was now standing next to Cait looking down at my soaked boyfriend.

"Ha ha. At the Very least you could do is help me out" Shane said and Caitlyn extended her arm for help. I cannot believe she fell for that...

When he grabbed her hand,he pulled and she fell in.

She came back up and spitted water at Shane.

Now I was laughing uncontrolably.

I squated down and smirked.

"Wow" I just said.

Shane and Cait looked at each other,and both grabbed a side of me ad dragged me in.

I screamed and went under.

A few moments later,I popped my head up and glarred at my laughing friends.

"You guys are mean" I pouted.

"Aw..." Shane said and swam towards me to kiss away my pout but I dunked his head under.

He didn't come back up,but that's when I felt something tickle my sides.

"Shane!" I screamed while I laughed.

He came up and we all got out.

Shane changed his clothes,while Cait and I went to take another shower.

We both wore track pants and T-shirts.

We walked down staires and got our cells from the kitchen counter where they were charging.

We weren't wearing any pockets so we put them in our bras.

The boys were looking at us.

"What?" We asked.

"Really?" They asked.

We just shrugged and went outside where a table was set

"They don't have pockets." Sierra informed them and folowed us out.

My dad was finishing up the last burgers and Jason went to help.

Then we all sat down and started eating.

My dad had made the 'world famous Torres burgers' and everyone loved them

Except me.

I had had enough bugers for one summer.

When we finished eating, Jason went inside to get dessert, and we just sat back and talked that is untill my phone started vibrating.

"Ah!" I yelled and pulled my phone from inside my bra.

I looked at the ID which read _The awesome one._

I glared at Shane and shut my phone off.

Everyone was laughing till Caitlyn screamed and reached into her bra.

She looked at the screan and glared at Nate who smiled innocently back.

"That serves you to put them there" Sierra said while laughing.

Jason walked back out and had witnessed the entire thing and put the cake down and wacked the back of Shane Nate's heads.

"Ow!" They yelled.

"Hey,don't do that to them." He said and then he smirked. "Or else they wont let you answer it for them" He said.

Nate and Shane brightened up immediatly.

"Oh no!" I yelled and got up and backed away.

"Just watch me" Shane said and got up and stalked towards me.

I started runned around the yard running while everyone else laughed. Gee,thanks.

Shane finally caught up to me and put his arm around my waiste and brought me down,which brought him down.

We rolled around laughing and we went to sit back down.

I looked around and smiled at all the faces.

I loved my mom and dad. They've done everything for me.

Then Nate. He was serious and all,but there was a side of him,that only certain people saw. And whoever saw it got lucky. He was a great guy and I was happy for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn. Without her,I don't know what I would of done at Camp. She was there for me for everything. She didn't hate me when she found out about my lie,and she stayed by me even when I was with Tess.

I looked at Jason. Without him,None of us would be able to laugh when we were down. And those random group hugs weren't so bad either.

Sierra. She's been my best friend forever. I love her and she's like a sister. We always have each other's backs.

Then I finally looked at Shane. I loved Shane. We didn't say it often because we didn't want to abuse the word so often since it's only the beggining of our relationship. I do love him.

He's my everything. I don't know what I would do without him in my life.

I looked at all the faces of my friends,and thought how luky I am.


	12. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	13. Chapter 12 Shane's Bday part 1

**Okay, so here's part one!**

**I really meant to do it all one chapter, but it's 10:52, and I got school tomorrow. So, part two will be out hopefully tomorrow morning before school start. If not, then when I get home!**

**Please enjoy! This is completely dedicated to Joe Jonas! Who today turned 21! Wow! So, Shane's turning 19!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not even the Ray-Bans which I actually have a pair…**

**ATTENTION: I changed some things in this story. Well, really one thing. **

**Okay so you know how they gave refunds to the concerts? Okay, so pretend that they already did all the other concerts, and the two concerts they did in Mitchie home town, were the last two shows of the tour and now they need to go record. Okay?**

**

* * *

**

When everyone was done eating, the teens went inside back to Mitchie's room.

We all sat on the floor in a circle and just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Caitlyn asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Nate answered looking down.

"What are you guys gonna be doing?" I asked.

"Well, since last night was the last night of the tour, we have to start working on the new album. I know it's early to start it…but since we're working on the new sound, the label wants to talk about it some more and work out some kinks." Shane said.

We all fell into silence until Jason broke it.

"Hey Shane, what do you want for your Birthday?" He asked. "'Cause I could so make you a birdhouse!"

"Um. I don't really want anything. I mean, I got everything I needed." He said while smiling down at me while I blushed. I hadn't forgotten his birthday. I knew about it, but I just didn't know what to do for him. I mean, he was Shane Gray. He could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. There's not much I could give. Maybe I can work something out with Nate and Jason. You know what? Maybe Nate. I really don't think Jason can keep much of a secret.

"That's no help." Jason pouted while Sierra patted his back in comfort.

"I should get going…" Sierra trailed off looking at the clock which read 8:30pm.

"Okay." I said and led her downstairs to the door.

"Bye Mitch. I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving me a hug.

"Yup. And by the way…what's with you and Jason?" I asked smirking.

"Uh…" She said blushing and just walked out not even bothering to answer. But the blush was enough. I knew she liked Jason. And Jason just might fancy her as well.

I walked back up stairs to see Caitlyn already in her PJ's, and Jason in…duck PJ's, Nate with wet curly hair and plain blue bottomed PJ's, and…no Shane.

"He's in the bathroom." Nate informed when he caught me looking around.

"Okay. And hey Nate, can I talk to you when everyone's asleep?" I asked so only he could hear.

He gave me a confused glance, but nodded.

I walked into the bathroom to see Shane fixing his hair. Of course. I walked up behind him and winded my arms around his waist.

"Oh hey Caitlyn." He said without looking behind him. I knew he was kidding but I decided to play along.

"Caitlyn?" I faked gasped.

"Oh, uh…hey Mitch." He pretended to be nervous.

"So. What's this I hear about Caitlyn?" I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"Absolutely nothing." He murmured turning around and rapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Now would I do that to Catiyln?" He whispered softly once we pulled away.

"Guess not." I said pulling away from his embrace.

"I should get my PJ's on…" I said trailing off looking around.

"Okay." He said and kissed my temple and went downstairs to the couch where Jason was already sleeping.

I put on a simple blue T-shirt and gray sweat pant's from Roots and walked out to see Caitlyn and Nate sitting on the bed talking.

"Good night Nate." Caitlyn said and kissed him.

"Night Caity." He said walking out but he gave me a look that told me he's be in the hall waiting.

"I'll be right back. Gonna go get some water." I said and walked out as she got under the covers.

I walked out into the hall to see Nate leaning against the wall. When he saw me he gave me a curious glance.

"So what's up?" He asked when I was in front of him.

"Well. How can I put this…" I said trialing off for a moment. "I need help putting something together for Shane." I said blandly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yea. So…can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. But why?" He asked. He knew, but he wanted her to fes up.

I quickly exhaled before answering.

"Because. Jason wont know about anything useful, and, if I do come up with something, he probably wont be able to keep it a secret. But you, your smart enough to help me think of something, and you'll keep it a secret." I said in one breath.

"Okay I'll help. What'd you have in mind?" He asked folding his arms.

"Well, maybe a party…" I said.

"Yea. I can't invite some people we know." He said but then quickly added when he saw my expression. " But not to many people."

"Okay. And…I need your help…on what to buy him." I said.

"Why? I'm sure whatever you get him you'll love." He implied.

"Maybe that's true, but come on. He's famous and rich. He can get what ever he wants. I don't know what to get him." I said frowning.

"Okay I'll help with that too. We'll go to the mall or something soon and I'll help you pick something out." He said smiling.

"Thank you!" I whispered/squealed and hugged him.

He chuckled softly and hugged back before releasing me.

"You know," I started. "Caitlyn's really lucky to have you." I said smiling.

We said out goodnights and headed back to our designated sleeping areas.

I walked into our room to see Caitlyn completely knocked out.

I silently chuckled to myself before heading for my bed and slipping under the covers and falling into deep slumber.

**Nate's P. O. V**

I walked downstairs to see Jason already asleep and hugging his pillow while muttering:

"No birdie. Don't fly away. Come back. Fly with me…" He also used a song title…that's interesting.

I shook my head and saw Shane still awake and had an agitated look on his face, and was shooting daggers at Jason's sleeping form. I could already hear Shane's thoughts. They probably included stabbing him in his sleep, or duct taping his mouth shut.

"Hey dude." I whispered sitting on the couch I was sleeping on.

"Hi." He said through clenched teeth. I swear, if it weren't for Mitchie, he would've still been that jerky pop star, and probably would've murdered Jason by now…

"So…what are you doing?" Nate asked hesitantly.

"Thinking of ways to kill-I'm mean murder-Crap, I mean thank Jason. For his wonderful…friendship." He said tightly.

"Uh huh." I said not really believing him but let it go otherwise.

"So uh, what took you so long?" He asked.

I gulped before raking my brain for excuses.

"Um, you know. Wanted to talk to Caity a bit." I said shrugging hoping he would buy it.

"Okay…" He said not completely sure.

"Well. Night." I said laying down and closing my eyes.

"Night." I heard him whisper.

**Mitchie's P. O. V**

It was Friday afternoon when I decided it was time to inform Caitlyn about Nate and I's plan for Shane's Birthday.

It was the end of the day when we met up at our lockers to grab our stuff, I brought it up.

"So Caitlyn. You know how it's Shane's Birthday on Sunday. Right?" I asked shutting my locker and leaning against it.

"Yea…" She said looking at me.

"Well, me and Nate thought of a plan." I said slowly.

"And…?"

"Well, we were thinking…and, we're going to throw a surprise party at my house. He's gonna call a few people that the guys know. You know, like their manager, body guard. Etc." I said.

"Okay. It sounds cool. So what are you gonna get him?" She said cheerfully.

"Yea. Um…you see. I don't exactly know-" But I was cut off my Caitlyn.

"What? How do you not know?" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, if you were gonna let me finish! I would tell you what I had in mind! Jeese…" I said.

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry…" She said blushing.

"Yea…anyway. So, I didn't know what to get him. So I asked Nate for help. Because, let's face it. He's Shane Gray. What in the world can I get him that he can't already get him self." I said frowning. " But Nate's taking me to the mall today so we can look for something. And this is were you come in…" I said trailing off.

"Oh great. What do you need now?" She asked groaning.

"Well, we need you to distract Shane today while we're at the mall, and Sunday while we're getting the party ready." I said rushing.

She sighed but smiled. "Alright. I'll keep mister jerky pop star busy."

"Thank you!" I sighed in relief.

"But seriously. What exactly _are _you getting him?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" I looked around to make sure no one heard, which made Caitlyn roll her eyes. "You know how he loved to wear Ray-Ban wafers?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get him these knew ones that like, just came out, with the New York Subway map on the inside. But I'm also gonna get them engraved." I said smiling.

"Wow Mitch. That sounds really cool! " She said grinning.

"Thanks. So what are you gonna get him?" I asked.

"Oh. You'll see…" She said smiling evilly.

"Okay…" I said, but I knew not to ask. So I just followed her to her car.

* * *

So I was now at the mall with Nate, while Caitlyn was…doing who knows what with Shane right now.

Nate had just gotten Shane a watch, and it was my turn.

"So, what do you plan on getting? Anything in mind?" He asked.

"Yup." I said and began walking into Solstice. I was dressed with what I wore to school. But Nate…Nate was a different story. He wore a hoodie with aviator glasses, skinny jeans, a baseball cap, and running shoes.

"Why are we in here?" He asked as soon as we entered.

"You'll see." I said and walked over to the red pair of Wafer Ray-Bans with the Subway map, grabbed them, and walked over to the sales woman who kept looking at Nate as if he were a bandit.

"Hi." I said smiling.

She tore her gaze off of Nate to smile at me.

Hello. What can I do for ya?" She asked. She looked to be in her mid Twenties, with Brown wavy hair, and tanned skin.

"Hi, I would like to buy these Sun Glasses, but may I get an engraving on them?" I asked politely.

"Of course! Right this way." She said and started walking towards the counter.

"What would you like it to say?" She asked taking out a notepad and pushing it towards me to write down the engraving message.

I wrote it, showed it to Nate who smiled and nodded, and handed it back to the sales woman.

"Alrighty then. That'll be $200." She said.

I was about to pull out my money when Nate stopped me and took out his own money.

"Na-thaniel! I'm going to pay." I argued.

"No." He said firmly and continued to take out his money.

"Okay fine. But I have to pay at least $100." I bargained.

"Fine." He said and put a hundred doller bill on the counter, and I put two fifty's.

She said it would take at least an hour, so I texted Caitlyn telling her the news and to keep Shane busy for another hour.

So Nate and I walked around the mall, and ate at the food court which he so heavily suggested. I swear the boy eats like a pig…

After an hour, we went to pick up the glasses, and they turned out perfectly!

I texted Caitlyn telling her that we're coming home, and when we got there, we saw Shane sitting on the couch looking bored as hell.

"What's up with you?" I asked sitting next to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Caitlyn and Jason is what happened!" He exclaimed glaring at Caitlyn who smiled innocently back.

"She made me help make a birdhouse for Jason!" He yelled in disbelief.

"Wow." Nate said.

"Yea. Nate, your girlfriend is the devil!" Shane said shuddering.

"Hey, where is Jason?" I asked.

"Right here!" Jason said in a sing-song voice coming in the room holding a birdhouse that was all blue, except the roof which was orange, and the door that was green.

"Look what Shane made me!" Jason chimed grinning.

Caitlyn cleared her throat.

"And Caitlyn!" Jason corrected.

We sat there talking all day, and to be honest, I couldn't wait for Shane's Birthday. Tomorrow me and Nate would go party shopping, and then Sunday morning I'd go pick up the cake. It was perfect.

* * *

**So whatcha think of part one? Good? Bad? Average?**

**Please review!**

**I promise I'll put part two in the morning, or after school! Wow…that sounds weird to say…**

**And I do own a pair of those Ray-Bans that Mitchie got Shane! I love them!**


	14. Chapter 12 Shane's Bday part 2

**I know I know it's late and I'm extremely sorry! :(**

**It just, I didn't have time on Monday, and all week I've been swamped with school starting. -_-**

**So again I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, part one of this chapter was dedicated to Joe for his 21st Birthday! Part two, will be dedicated to Demi because today she's 18! XD**

**It's kinda ironic, but it fits.**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!**

**And please please please check out my story 'Crushes in Cleveland' It's about Hot in Cleveland, but it's mainly about Joe's character in it! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Excpet Gloria...**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to my cell phone ringing. I groaned, while Caitlyn smashed her pillow on top of her head while yelling 'Shut it off!'

I grabbed my phone before Caitlyn could smash it, and looked at the ID to see it was Nate. Figures. Stupid pop stars and their early rising...

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Mitch!" He said cheery and fully awake.

"Ugh! Nate, it's like, seven in the morning..." I said with my face buried in my pillow.

"Uh Mitch... It's eleven thirty..." He informed chuckling slightly.

"Oh whatever." I muttered.

"Wow. Someone's not a morning person." He said.

"Just shut up and tell me what youy need before your girlfriend decides to murder me in her sleep." I said more awake now.

"Well, I was thinking we could get a head start on our party shopping, so that way you can spend the rest of the day with the pre-birthday boy." He informed lightly.

"Um, okay. I guess. Just... give me sometime. Like, a half an hour." I said while yawning and pushing the covers off and getting out of bed.

"Okay." He said and hung up.

"He's weird..." I murmered softly to myself and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in black skinny jeans with rips, a white V- kneck shirt with London designs, and black suide ankle boots.

When I walked downstairs I saw Caitlyn dressed in Track pants and a simple black top. She had her head rested on the table with a mug of coffee in front of her.

"You know drinking so much coffee wont do you as much good as bad." I said grabbing the cup and pouring it into the sink while getting a Red Bull for myself.

"Can you at least get me one of those too?" She asked tiredly lifting her head up. I sighed but gave her a can of Red Bull anyways.

I sat down at the table across from her, and opened my can.

"Where's mom?" I asked taking a sip.

"She left a note saying she was going grocery shopping..." She said.

Ten minutes later the bell rang, and I knew who it was and got up.

"Who is it?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Nate," I answered simply and turned around to walk out of the kitchen, only to be pushed down by Caitlyn, who had jumped out of her chair to run towads the door at the mention of her boyfriends name.

I was getting up when I heard her and Nate coming towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mitch." Nate said when he walked in and he gave me a hug. "You ready to go?"

"Hey Nate. And yup. All set." I said putting my shoulder bag over my shoulder.

Today he was wearing something simlilar to what he wore when we went to the mall. Skinny jeans, a hoodie, cap and glasses.

We said good-bye to Caitlyn and walked towards his car.

"Wow. Nice car..." I said in awe. His car was a black hummer. And man was it huge.

"Thanks." He said unlocking the car and getting in as I got in the passenger side.

"So where to first?" He asked once we got our seatbelts on and were ready to go.

"Um... how about Party City?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He agreed and put the car in drive.

When we got there, we went straight for the ballons.

"How many should we get?" I asked looking through all the different kinds of ballons.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure..." Nate said trailing off.

"Well, how about this. We get about, eighty-ninety green plain ballons just for the floor, and then you choose the rest. If we need any more that is." I suggested looking at green ballons.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He said. "But I think that's all the ballons we'll need..."

I picked out four packs of green plain ballons since there was twenty to a pack. We payed for the ballons, and went to the car and went to the baker.

"Uh Mitch?" Nate asked when we left the parking lot.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from the To-Do list.

"Where is the nearest/best bakery here? 'Cause you know... I'm not from around here..." He said trailing off.

"It's okay. Um..." I said chuckling but then trailing off at the end thinking of the best bakery... then I'm pretty sure a light bulb went off above my head. "I got it!" I exclaimed grinning.

"Well... would you like to share it any time soon so I know where to exit?" Nate asked smiling.

"The Danforth! They have the _best _bakery!" I said still grinning ear to ear.

"Awesome!" He said and took the exit to the Danforth.

Fifteen minutes, we reached the bakery and walked in side to be greated by Gloria.

"Mitchie! How wonderful to see you again! How was Camp Rock? And who's your friend?" Gloria asked coming from behind the counter to give me hug.

Gloria was like a grandmother to me. Heck! She was more a grandmother than my own! But I wont go into details about my own grandmother. My mom had met Gloria when she used to work here before she started her own catering buissness. Gloria was always there. When I was little, to now. She was also someone who kept me singing. When she heard we were going to Camp Rock, she couldn't of been happier. She was in her late fifties with graying hair.

"It's good to see you too Gloria! I've been fine! And Camp Rock was awesome! But I'll tell you another time. And as for my friend, this is Nate." I introduced.

Nate gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything because he probably figured if I trusted Gloria so could he. So he took off the cap and glasses.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nate." She said smiling and shacking his hand. But then she paused, and cocked her head to the side and took a good look at him. "You seem awfully familiar..." She said trailing off. I took this as an point to step in.

"Uh Gloria, you know that band that Chealsea likes?" I asked. Chealsea was Gloria's granddaughter. Her own daughter was twenty- five right now, and Chealsea was thirteen. She was in love with Conect three. So it was no surprise Gloria found him familiar. She prbably saw him in one of Chealsea's posters or something.

"Yes..." She said uncertainly still looking at Nate who grew uncomfortable.

"Well... Nate's part of the band. He's the youngest." I informed.

"Oh! Dear me! That's where I've seen you! Ah yes. Chealsea is quite the fan of yours." She said.

"Um, thanks." Nate said scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't mind me asking... but how do you know each other? I mean, acording to Cheaslea, 'you have to live under a rock not to know who they are'." Gloria asked arching an eye brow smiling.

"Um, I met Mitchie through my other band mate. Shane..." Nate trailed off.

Then Gloria turned to me.

"Well, I met Shane at Camp Rock. And well... we became good friends..." I said trailing off not sure how to say that we were dating to the person who grew to be my grandmother.

"And now their dating." Thank you Nate...

"Well that's interesting." Gloria said chuckling.

"Yeah, but don't tell Chealsea yet." I said.

"Of course of course. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's Shane's Birthday tomorrow. And I was wondering if you could make one of your amazing cakes?" I asked.

"Of course! What would you like?" She asked.

I let Nate do most of the deciding on what it would look like. It would be chocolate on the inside. It would be three layers high, with green icing all over, white lacy looking icing at the edge of each layer, black guitars spread out on each layer as well, and on the bottom side it would read;

'Happy Nineteenth Birthday Shane!'

She told is to come pick up the cake tomorrow morning, and with that said, Nate and I were back in the car heading home.

"So how do you know her?" Nate curiously asked with his eyes still on the road.

I explained everything to him, and by the end, we were home.

When we got inside, I saw Shane... asleep on the couch, and a Caitlyn sitting at the T. V. With Jason.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" I asked rushing over to him.

"Hello to you too!" Caitlyn said.

"Hi Caitlyn. Now explain."

"Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend can't handle doing a little cleaning around the house..." Caitlyn said shrugging and turning off the tv.

"You made him clean the whole house?" Nate and I exclaimed.

Caitlyn shrugged once again, walked into the kitchen, and walked out holding a glass of water.

"What are you..." I asked trailing off.

She held up a finger and she poured it on Shane.

"AH!" He yelled shooting up from his position from the couch.

"What the hell?" He asked looking around.

"It's the only way you would wake up." Caitlyn shrugged.

Shane grunted but stayed silent while pouting.

"Aw... it's okay." I said kissing his pout.

We walked upstairs to my room where we just lied in bed. Shane was on his back, and I was on my side with my head rested on his chest.

His soft lips continueing a pattern on the side of my face. He'd start at my temple, go all the way to the corner of my mouth, and back up again.

At his sixth round, I looked up, and pecked him on the lips. But he quikly deepened it before I could pull away.

Not that I minded.

It soon became heated, and he rolled ontop of me without breaking the kiss. When we needed air, he continued down to my neck, down to my coller bone, and up again. He found my sweet spot right behind my ear, and sucked. I let out a moan, and closed my eyes.

I brought his lips back to mine, and we continued as our tongues fought it out.

His right hand was resting on my waist, just where my shirt line was. His hand slipped under just a tiny bit to touch my skin, and I had to bite down my moans.

He pulled back, and looked down at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered brushing his lips softly against mine.

"I love you too." I said, and layed my head back on his chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

Today was the day.

Today.

Shane would turn nineteen.

And we were all very excited.

First thing in the morning, Nate and I went to get the cake, and it had turned out beautiful!

Then we had Nate take Shane out for some... boy bonding, while the rest of us set up the house.

Caitlyn and I were in charge of blowing up the ballons which took us an hour! An hour to blow up eighty stincking ballons!

Then we put them all on the floor, and went to help out in the backyard.

It was five-thirty when we had finished everything, and I hadn't seen Shane all day! It was killing me.

Cait texted Nate we were ready, and in ten minutes, they arived.

We turned off all the house lights, and went outside to the bakyard.

_**Shane's P. O. V**_

Nate led me into Mitchie's house after we finished our day out. Pretty much all day we played baseball, and went to have lunch at Tim Horton.

"Nate, where is everyone? Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Just follow me." He said. I knew he was getting impatient with me, but hey! I don't like surprises so much.

He walked me outside to the backyard and I couldn't help but think what Mitchie was doing, and where she was right now.

Yes I know I know. I gotta keep her outta my head for at least a minute. But it isn't possible! How can I keep the girl I'm in love with out of my head?

We walked outside, and not a a second later everyone shouted;

"Shurprise!"

_**Mitchie's P. O. V**_

"Surprise!" We all yelled in unison as Shane stepped out.

The look on his face was quite priceless to be honest. First it was surpise, then it quickly turned to joy.

He made his way through everyone, then slowly made his way towards me with a huge grin on his face lighting up his whole aura.

When he reached me, he rapped his arms around my waist in a huge hug, but then he twirled me around.

I gigled then he set me down. Still wearing that smile.

"You look beautiful..." He murmered looking me up and down taking me in.

I was wearing a skirt, that was dark blue at the bottom, but as it went up, it went to light blue, with black vines. It also had a black belt over it. I wore a plain white v kneck shirt tucked in, black leggings,and my black Cow Boy boots.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad your self Birthday boy." I said smiling.

The night went by beaufifully. There wasn't to many people there. Dave, their manager was there. So was their body guard Big Rob. And a few other people from their label. Nate had also invited a few of their friends as well. So it was very fun.

Shane danced with me a lot, but I also made him go around and greet and talk to the other guests there.

I also had a very interesting conversation with Dave...

_"So Mitchie..." Dave said coming up to me with a cup of punch._

_"Yeah?" I asked. I was alone right that moment since Shane was greeting others._

_"Shane has told me a lot about you. Your singing more specifically." Dave said turning to smile at me._

_"Of course he has..." I muttered to myself. "Really? Good things I hope?"_

_"Only the best! Infact... I was thinking...what do you say about getting a demo sent in to the label? And there could be a chance of you getting signed?" Dave asked._

_I was in so much shock. I just stood there staring at Dave who was looking back with a smile. I didn't even notice Shane come behind me._

_"She'll do it." He said rapping his arms around my waist from behind._

_I came out of my shock and grinned madly._

_"Yes! A thousdand times yes!" I yelled._

_Dave chuckled and told me to give him a call when I could._

That was one of the happiest moments of my life by far!

Shane had decided that he would open his presents when everyone left. So we ate cake.

Lets just say Shane's eyes couldn'y have gotten bigger when he saw it. It was like giving a kid chocolate forr the first time in their life.

:Oh my god this is good!" He exclaimed after he took a bite. "Who made this?"

"That. I'll tell you later." I said smudging a peice of cake on his nose.

He faked gasped and put his finger in his icing and ran that finger down my cheek.

"Fair played." I only responded whiping it off with a smile.

later that night, around eleven at night, everyone went home.

Well, everyone except Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane, Dave, Big Rob, and Sierra who was sleeping over that night.

"Can I open presents now?" Shane pleaded for the hundredth time when we finished cleaning up the house.

"Yes Shane you can open them." I said chuckling while shacking my head in disbelief that he was now nineteen, and he still acted like a eight year old around presents.

We all sat on the living room floor while the adults stood in the kitchen watching.

He opened Nate's first.

"Awesome! I've been needing a watch lately too! Thanks man!" He said putting it on and giving Nate a boy hug.

He then opened Jason's.

"Wow Jason... I don't know what to say..." H said trailing off at a loss for words.

"It's okay. The look on your face was thanks enough." Jason said looking pleased with himself.

Jason had gotten him... well, two things. First, a bird watching kit. It had goggles, a guide book, a net. And so on.

He also got him birdie PJ's. Oh dear god...

"Hehe. Thanks... Jason. I love it." Shane said hesitantly.

He lastly opened Caitlyn's.

He looked into the bag, his eyes widened, then he looked at Caitlyn in disbelief.

"Seriously Caitlyn?" He asked sarcastically.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Nate grabbed the bag away from Shane, and started laughing,

"Dude. This is a chick present. But it so suits you!" Nate said still laughing.

He emptied the contents of the bag on the floor. And I must admit. It was something you would get a girl...

There was a black hiar straightener. A ton a of hair product, and Shampoo and conditioner.

"Wow Caitlyn. Nice one." I said smiling.

Shane pouted while putting things away. He started looking around for one more (mine), but couldn't find anything. He looked at me and I smiled.

'Later' I mouthed.

He nodded and we all stood up.

We all helped mom and dad with everything else, Dave and Rob left, and Jason went to bed, shortly followed by Nate and Caitlyn.

So it was just Shane and I in my bedroom laying there in the dark excpet a few candles I had lit.

"So..." Shane started and I automatically knew what he wanted to say. "Can I have my present?"

I laughed softly, but got up and went to my closet where I pulled out a small blue bag.

I walked over to him, and handed it over.

He pulled out the Red Ray-Bans box out, then looked at me with a look of pure shock, excitememt, and disbelief.

I nodded my head for him to continue opening his gift.

He opened the lid and gasped.

Inside were the Red Ray-band Waferers. With an engraving.

He took them out, and looked on the inside at the map, then he spotted the engraving, and his smile widened if that were possibe.

"Holy crap Mitch..." He said in awe examining them.

"I wanted to get you something that you know. You could use whenever. But I also wanted it to have meaning-" I was cut oof by his lips on mine.

"It's perfect." He murmered and I felt his breath on my lips.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Really." He confirmed and put his gift on the bed side table and layed down bringing me down with him.

"Good night Shane." I murmered finally realized just how tired I was. I wrapped my arms around his tourso and snuggled my head in the crook of his neck while taking in his scent.

"Night Mitch." He whispered kissing my hair.

"I love you." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

All I knew was, what was engraved on his new Sunglasses, would be completely true as long as I had a say in it.

_'I love you forever and always. S+M'_

_

* * *

_

**So whatcha think? Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And how do you like the engraving?**

**Reviews make the world go round!**

**Inner me: No they don't**

**Me: AH! When you'd get here!**

**Inner me: When you went to get another Red Bull and planned to start World War three with Cynthia.**

**Me: Crap... How'd you know about that?**

**Inner me: -_- Hello! I'm the inner you! Dumbass!**

**Me: Right...**

**Inner me: I swear the bleach has gone to the head...**

**Me: Okay! Please review!**

**Inner Me: While we go see Vampire Sucks tomorrow with Cynthia!**

**Me: Even though we love Twilight!**

**Inner me: 'I promise not to date Chris Brown...' 'I know what you are~ A Jonas Brother.'**


	15. Chapter 15 Uh oh

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is a day later :S Kinda got a bit side tracked with Role Playing... *Devious smirk***

**Anyway, these next few chapters are going to be drama filled!**

**Oh, and thank you to all the people who review for 'Life is to short not to forgive and forget'! But, I really want you guys to leave a user name, not anonymous. I really want to reply back to you guys! Plus, mostly the anonymous ones are the best ones, and I wont be able to send previews! So please, sign in!**

**Here is the updating order.**

**Today) After Camp Rock: A journey **

**Today/Tomorrow) ****Rest In Love (Danielle Salvatore's story adopted)**

**Tomorrow) Online Surprises**

**Friday) Online Surprises**

**Saturday) Wizards At Camp Rock**

**Sunday) Remember the times**

**Monday) Crushes in Cleveland**

**So, that's the schedule for this week! If there's a story not on there that you want, TELL ME!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!**

**Please follow me on Twitter: Pianogirl98**

**And please follow my role playing Twitter! I need followers to get on this website! (It's for role-playing)**

**: Chelsea_bondsTD**

**By the way, here's a heads up. I skipped Christmas in this chapter, and am going straight to News Years. Let's say nothing too exciting happened on Christmas. Okay? I'm just going to skim through what Mitchie gave and got.**

* * *

It's been a few months since Shane's Birthday, and things really couldn't be better. Shane, Nate, and Jason have been meeting with their managers to talk about the new album, so far, they all think it's going to be a hit! But the boys are too stubborn to let Caitlyn and I to listen to any of their new music. So that's a slight problem, but we know we're going to get one out of them. And as for school, Caitlyn, Sierra and I are doing quite good. Ashley still sends us death glares, but we ignore them because we know we're more mature than her. And luckily, she kept her big mouth shut about us knowing Connect Three. But trust me, I doubt it was for our benefit. She probably did it so no one thinks someone else is cooler than her. Big whoop.

In a few days, it would be New Years. And I couldn't wait. We would be celebrating it at Shane's house since his parents had invited us. And according to Shane, his parents wanted to meet me. So, I was also nervous. Apparently they weren't going to New York this year. For Christmas, I got a diamond heart necklace from Shane (I couldn't stop telling him it was too expensive, but then I couldn't stop thanking him), I got Shane Dolce & Gabbana colon, I got Nate a new guitar strap, Jason a Bird watching guide (He was ecstatic to say the least), and Caitlyn a hair straightener. I got sheet music from Nate, bird pajama's from Jason (I said I liked his to be nice, and he got me almost the same), and Caitlyn got me a photo album that said (Friends come and go, but Best friends stay a lifetime), and a charm bracelet. I love all my gifts, and it seems everyone liked their too.

Today, Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and I were hanging out in the living room watching random shows, when Shane's phone goes off. He looked at it, and a huge grin formed on his face.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Mandy wants to come and visit!" He exclaimed. Caitlyn and I shared a confused glance because we didn't quite know who this Mandy was, and we were curious.

"That's great." Nate said in an 'excided' tone that didn't sound too excited.

Jason saw that Cait and I were confused, so he leaned in a whispered:

"Mandy is the girl from the song 'Mandy' was for." He explained. It cleared up our confusion, but we still didn't exactly know who she was since we didn't really know the song.

"I know!" Shane yelled and went back to texting.

"We'll be right back…" Caitlyn said slowly getting up and pulling me up with her since we were all sitting on the floor.

"Okay." Nate and Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah." Shane said waving us off. I looked at him a little shocked, but followed Caitlyn.

"Okay, what was that about?" Caitlyn demanded as soon as we were in my room with the door locked.

"I don't know." I shrugged and slumped on the purple bean bag.

"Well obviously this Mandy is pretty important." She said pausing. Then she snapped her fingers. "Didn't Jason say they had a song about her?" She asked and I nodded. She grabbed her laptop, and plopped down next to me. She went on YouTube, and typed 'Mandy Connect Three'. A whole list of video's appeared, and she clicked the one on C3's original YouTube page, and went all the way to the bottom of their video's.

"Bingo." Caitlyn said when she saw the video titled 'Mandy'. She clicked, and we watched a video, of when Connect Three first started. "Wow looks at Shane with short hair…"

"Not the point." I said listening and watching intently to the video. Whoever this Mandy was, she _was_ important. After the video ended, Caitlyn went down to the comments.

'_Wow Connect Three is so young here'_

'_Whoever Mandy is, she is one lucky girl'_

'_Mandy is so lucky'_

'_She better not let the attention go to her head. She is lucky.'_

'_Love this song!'_

'_Connect Three was so awesome back then! Now they're so choppy.'_

'_They suck'_

Caitlyn and I rolled out eyes at the last one. There will always be haters. From what we read, this Mandy sure was someone. But one comment stood out to me 'She better not let the attention go to her head. She is lucky.'

"Well then." I said. Caitlyn got out of that, and went on Bing. She typed in something that was too fast for me to see, and a gossip page from 2006 came up.

After reading it, we found out that Mandy had gone out with Nate for a time, but was always seen with Joe. And they were all best friends, but again, mainly with Shane. **(A/N~ I don't know the whole story. I'm just using what I know from the video, and real life together. And btw, I'm making Mandy occ. You'll see if your confused.)**

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Caitlyn said shutting the top of her laptop.

We walked downstairs to see Nate looking grim, and Jason staring at the floor.

"What's up with you guys?" Caitlyn asked plopping down next to Nate.

"And where's Shane?" I asked sitting on the arm rest next to Jason.

"Shane's outside talking to Mandy." Nate explained. But it sounded forced.

"And as to what's up with us, it's a long story." Jason said.

"We got time." Cait and I said sharing worried glances.

"Okay. Do you guys know anything about how we know Mandy, or her ties to all of us?" Nate asked. Caitlyn and I shared another look.

"Sorta." I answered not about to admit we had just spent ten minutes looking it up.

"How do I put this…" Nate trailed off, sighed, and started. "We were best friends since we were little. She's always been there for us. Right before we went to Camp Rock that first summer we got signed, Mandy and I started dating. Yeah it was a change, but I had some feelings for her, and apparently as did she." He said sarcastically. "Then, the night we won final jam, and I told her we got a record deal, she was happy and all that. But, when we got home… she seemed… different. Like she had changed. I mean, we were gone for only one summer! I've never seen a girl change that fast. Her attitude changed, the way she dressed. Everything. I didn't pay much attention to it though. As we got more famous, as all lead singers do, Shane got some of the more fame. And that's when she became… distant."

"I wouldn't call it being distant…" Jason muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," Nate said shooting a glare towards Jason who put his hands up in surrender. "She started hanging around Shane more. And a lot of the magazines were getting photos. One day, I got a call." He paused and sighed a deep, and mournful sigh. "The caller ID showed 'Kelsey'. That was one of her best friends at the time. Or so it seemed. I didn't know what was going on till in the middle of the call, and afterwards."

_Flashback~_

_RING. RING. RING._

_Nate looked at his phone, and saw:_

'_Kelsey'._

_He was confused, but answered it anyway. Before he could say Hello, he heard talking._

"_Yeah it was so much fun!" The voice of Mandy said. Nate was confused. Mandy was supposed to be with her mom. At least, that's where she said she'd be all day._

"_So where'd you tell Nate you were again?" He heard Kelsey asked suspiciously. __**(A/N~ Imagine her voice like, you know when someone calls someone else on purpose so they can listen in on the convo? It's like 'Is that so?' Imagine it like that.)**_

"_Oh. I told him I was going to my mom's." She said as if she were talking about getting a manicure. _

"_And he believed it?" Kelsey asked in fake shock. But Mandy couldn't tell._

"_Yup. So easy."_

"_So, how you been doing since they got famous? Do you see them as often?" Kelsey asked._

"_Same old. But do you know how much publicity I've gotten just for being in their video and getting a song about me? It's incredible!" Her voice was power hungry. Like she enjoyed the spotlight._

"_You sound like you like the lime light…" Kelsey added._

"_Duh! Who wouldn't?" Mandy asked._

'_Any sane person…' Kelsey thought sarcastically._

"_So you've been hangin' 'round Shane a lot…" Kelsey hinted._

"_Oh yeah! He's awesome! And so much fun!"_

"_What about the paparazzi? Do you mind them?"_

"_No. The more the merrier." Mandy said._

"_You sound like your using them." Kelsey said taking a big risk at that moment._

"_Excuse me?" Mandy said awestruck._

"_I said, you should like your using them. Shane, Nate, and Jason. I mean, you always talk about how you like the paparazzi being around when any sane person would want their privacy! And what about Nate! Your practically cheating on him with Shane!" Kelsey exclaimed._

"_Well excuse me! When you'd get so mouthy! And you can't tell me what I can and can't do! And so what if I cheat on him with Shane!"__** (A/N~ I know that was a little over the top, but I really needed to make it juicy… :S)**_

_Kelsey was shocked. She knew her friend had become so power hungry, but she didn't know she had become so cold hearted. And to her best friends since childhood at that! Kelsey would kill to have friends since childhood. Hell, she barely even had friends now, and Mandy wasn't a first choice right now if she were to choose._

"_Get out."_

"_What?" Mandy said shocked._

"_I said. Get. Out." Kelsey demanded. Mandy huffed, and stormed out the door._

_Nate was shocked. Lost for words. He knew she had changed even though he never gave it as much as a third thought, but to be so ruthless and cold hearted!_

_There was a pause and some rustling on the other end of the line, before Kelsey spoke up._

"_I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Kelsey said in worry._

"…_why?" Was all Nate could manage to asked through the shock._

"_Why what?" Kelsey asked confused._

"_Why would you help me? Why would you go against your own best friend like that?" _

_Kelsey sighed before answering._

"_I knew Mandy was up to something. I knew she became attention hungry. I hated it. I hated that she changed. Trust me. I wanted to end the friend ship with her for so very long. But, I was afraid. After I found out what she was doing with you, I snapped. I'm sorry." Kelsey explained._

"_No. I'm… glad you told me. Thank you." Nate said before he hung up._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Oh my god!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"So pretty much your saying she's a cold hearted man stealing bitch?" Caitlyn asked trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah pretty much." Jason said.

"Not the point Jason." Nate scolded.

"So… your worried that when she comes, she's gonna try something?" Mitchie thought out loud.

"Yeah. I-" But Nate was cut off my laughter.

"I know right!" They heard Shane laugh along with a female laugh.

"That was faster than I thought. I thought she would come in a few days or something." Nate muttered.

"And the devil has arrived…" Jason said.

"You know what annoys me the most right now?" Caitlyn asked glaring at the floor.

"What?" They asked.

"The fact that he brought her here. To _Mitchie's_ house. Without even asking." Caitlyn answered coldly.

Mitchie was about to respond, when Shane and a girl who was blond, had blue eyes, and was wearing a tight blue button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and red peep toe high heels. She was holding on to Shane's arm, and leaning into him as she was chuckling. So this is what the devil looks like…

Shane was just coming off his high of laughter, and calmed down before speaking.

"Mandy, you know the guys." Shane said, and Nate and Jason gave tight nods. "Mandy, this is Caitlyn. Nate's girlfriend." Caitlyn gave a nod. "And this, is Mitchie. My wonderful girlfriend." I gave a tight smile. When he said 'girlfriend' something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. She gave me a sweet smile, but I could tell it was fake.

"Hi." She said tightly. But it appeared Shane couldn't even tell.

"So what were you all doing?" Shane asked as he sat on one of the empty couches next to Mandy. Before she came he was sitting next to Mitchie. Now she was sitting alone. Nate got up from the floor next to Caitlyn, and sat next to Mitchie, while Caitlyn leaned on his shins.

"So Mandy, what brings you here?" Jason asked trying to stop the tension in the room, but he really didn't want her to be here in the first place. And he really didn't like how Shane was just dissing Mitchie like this. He got up and sat on the arm rest of the couch where Mitchie and Nate sat.

"Well, I just really wanted to spend some time with my three best friends, and what better time than for Thanksgiving!" She exclaimed. Nate wanted to roll his eyes so bad at her at this moment.

"I'm going to get us some drinks…" Mitchie suggested getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Um… where's the bathroom?" Mandy asked innocently.

"Through that hall, first door on your right." Shane answered without a single thought. Nate was gapping. He didn't trust Mandy, and for Shane to just tell her where something is, even the bathroom. God knows she's sneaky enough to slip up stairs and take something.

"Thanks Shaney." She said and got up. She went into the hall, and slipped into the kitchen. She saw Mitchie getting some ice tea's from the fridge.

"So, you and Shane huh?" Mandy asked from behind her. Mitchie jumped from surprise, and tensed.

"Uh, yeah." She answered nervously. She went and got six glasses, and put some ice in them before pouring the ice tea.

"So where did uh… meet?" Mandy asked looking around in distaste at the kitchen.

"We met at Camp Rock…" Mitchie said nervous.

"Huh…" Mandy huffed under her breath.

Nate didn't trust Mandy, so he excused himself and walked out to find the devil. He couldn't find her in the bathroom, and as he was about to look upstairs, he hear her voice in the kitchen. _Shit_. He thought. As he was about to walk in, something stopped him.

"Look, you may think Shane is you're _One true love_ or whatever you want to call it, and you may think that Shane feels the same way, but, It might as well be all a lie." She said smugly.

_What the hell?_ Nate gaped. _There is no way in hell I'm going to let Mandy ruin this for Mitchie. Mitchie deserves more than this bitch lying to her…_

"Excuse me?" Mitchie asked appalled.

"You heard me. Let me fill you in on a little information…" She said leaning in towards Mitchie. "I know Shane." Was all she said.

Mitchie stared at her wide eyed.

"… Okay… so you know him, what-" But was cut off.

"I _know_ Shane. And I know he's holding back." She said trying to hide her smirk.

"Oh, and who doesn't he hold back with?" Mitchie asked raising an eye brow.

"Let's just say yours truly and I… shared, something way back." She said.

Nate didn't want to hear anymore, and he didn't want Mitchie suffering.

"You need some help Mitch?" He asked trying his hardest with all his might not to glare or hiss at Mandy.

"Oh uh, yeah. Thanks." Mitchie said distractedly looking around at the floor.

He took some of the drinks, and as he walked out, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He glared at Mandy. When they walked back into the living room, Shane immediately started a conversation with Mandy. Mitchie looked down again as she sat, and Nate put his arm around her.

"Don't listen to her." He whispered in her ear. She looked at Nate with sadness, but nodded.

_I just hope she won't listen to her…_ Nate worried.


	16. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
